


Perfect In My Mind

by skintightsocks



Series: Perfect In My Mind [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never thought that losing one's virginity would take so much <i>planning</i>.  He was prepared for the "Are we ready?" talk and the "Let's be safe!" talk and all the other stuff he knew would be coming, but he wasn't expecting to have to pull out strategic military planning just to get the <i>chance</i>.  AKA: Kurt and Blaine trying and failing to lose their virginities until they succeed, with feelings and misunderstandings and shenanigans and Puckermans along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'Perfect In My Mind' by Gold Motel.

**June 5th**

"Okay," Blaine gasps as Kurt kisses down his neck. "Okay, okay, you, that--"

"Are you trying to say something or just saying words to say them?" Kurt asks, because Blaine does that sometimes.

"That-- that thing with the neck," Blaine groans. "That's--"

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, smiling down at him. They're sprawled across Kurt's bed, taking advantage of the three-hour window they have while Finn's over at Rachel's house and his dad and Carole are still at work. "As you know, I'm committed to this plan."

"You're absurd," Blaine laughs, darting in and kissing at his jaw. Blaine had come over immediately after his Six Flags audition, pouting and disappointed because he didn't get the role. Kurt had gone through his entire book of tricks for cheering Blaine up - complimenting his talent in long, loving detail, making him cookies, insulting the guy who got the role while they ate the cookies - but in the end he'd had to result to cheer-up make outs. Not that he's complaining, of course. Not when Blaine is arching and squirming beneath him and they have at least another hour before anyone gets home.

"Absurdly talented at the neck thing?" Kurt asks pointedly, smiling down at Blaine before he ducks his head and sucks back over the spot on Blaine's neck that's driving him crazy.

"Yeah," Blaine agrees breathlessly, his hands tightening around Kurt's arms as Kurt sucks at the skin of his neck. Blaine keeps trying to arch his head back more, stretch his neck longer and longer under Kurt's mouth, and Kurt reaches for the buttons on Blaine's polo so he can get to more skin.

He's got exactly one button undone when Blaine sits up suddenly, almost knocking their foreheads together, and blurts out, "I'm a virgin!"

"I... okay? Me too?" Kurt says, confused. They haven't gotten around to that conversation yet, but Kurt always assumed he was from Blaine confessing he's never had a boyfriend, and Blaine obviously already knew Kurt was a virgin. They're not rushing anything, though, so he doesn't know why Blaine felt the need to proclaim it loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Okay," Blaine says, nodding. "Okay, that's good then." Then he stands up, kisses Kurt on the forehead, and walks out of the room. Kurt's still sitting on the bed, staring down blankly at where Blaine was spread out under him a minute ago, when he hears Blaine's car start.

-

"One button," Kurt says, angrily stirring cream into his medium drip. Stupid Blaine has gotten him hooked on the caffeine rush, but he misses the sugar rush so he ends up using like four containers of low-fat creamer and defeating the entire purpose of trying to avoid the calories of a mocha and it's just one more example of Blaine ruining _everything_. "I undid one button, Mercedes. One. That's it."

"Wait," Mercedes says, lifting an eyebrow. "You really haven't even gotten to _second base_ with him? After what you told me several times was the world's steamiest first kiss?"

"No, we haven't," Kurt says, gritting his teeth a little. "We're taking it slow."

"You're taking it old-lady-riding-a-turtle-in-the-carpool-lane slow," Mercedes says with a smirk.

"And I suppose you're regularly hitting home runs with your secret mystery boyfriend?" Kurt says tightly, because he's still a little mad that he hasn't been able to figure it out.

"Ladies don't kiss and tell," Mercedes tells him, taking a sip of her mocha. "But let's just say he doesn't loudly proclaim his virginity when I undo a button."

"Goody for you," Kurt gripes, stomping over to the counter to grab another container of hazelnut. He's had a rough day. He deserves it.

-

Kurt is not moping. He's not. No matter what Mercedes and Rachel and Carole and now, apparently, his _father_ may say.

"Listen, kiddo, relationships can't be perfect all the time. There are gonna be fights," Burt says, staring at the TV where some moron is trying to drive a big rig on an iced-over mountain road. Kurt really does not understand his dad's taste in television.

"I know that," Kurt says tersely. "Blaine and I fight all the time because he's so wrong about so many things." To be fair, Blaine is right about a lot of things too, but Kurt's been ignoring that detail ever since Blaine decided to stop answering Kurt's calls and texts.

"Not fights like that, and you know it," Burt says with a sigh, turning to face Kurt on the couch. "Real fights. Arguments over big stuff."

"You have no idea what we're even arguing about," Kurt points out.

"I know," Burt says with a shrug. "This was my attempt to get you to tell me."

"Well it failed," Kurt informs him softly, because his dad has been kind of great about Blaine - much better than Kurt was expecting - but he doesn't think they're at the place where he can say, "Blaine is sexually repulsed by me!" without things getting seriously awkward. "How do you even know we're fighting?" Kurt asks, because seriously, it's not like he's being that obvious. And he definitely isn't moping.

"Well, first of all, you've worn the same pants two day in a row," Burt says, and Kurt winces and looks down at his lap. Dammit. He's right. "Plus, Finn told me," Burt adds, like it's not a big deal. Kurt rolls his eyes, because Finn can be the worst gossip he knows sometimes, and Mercedes is his best friend, so that's saying something.

"It's not a big deal," Kurt says with a sigh, slumping back into the cushions because it looks like they're going to discuss this whether he likes it or not.

"He hasn't decided he's into girls again, has he?" Burt asks, narrowing his eyes. "Because I like the kid and all, but he's not gonna jerk you around like that."

"Dad, _no_ ," Kurt says, dropping his face into his hands. "Blaine's not cheating on me."

"And he's not pressuring you into anything?" Burt asks, his voice suddenly serious. "Because you know you can tell me, buddy, and I'm not gonna freak out on you." Kurt almost laughs, because little does his dad know, but mostly he's touched at how sincere his dad is being about this, like maybe Kurt actually _could_ tell him about things without it being the end of the world. He's not going to, of course, but knowing that he _could_ is a pretty good feeling.

"It's nothing like that, I promise," Kurt assures him, because, well. It's not. If Blaine won't even let him undo a button, he's pretty sure he doesn't have to worry about sex anytime soon.

"Good," Burt says gruffly, turning back toward the TV. Kurt's about to get up and go to his room, maybe see if Mercedes or Rachel want to go somewhere so he has an excuse to change his clothes, but then Burt stretches his arm out on the back of the sofa and shoots Kurt a look. Kurt suppresses his smile at his dad's particular brand of subtlety and scoots closer on the sofa, resting his head on Burt's shoulder and watching as the truck driver tries to make it over a road that's only two inches wider than his truck.

"Why do you even watch this?" Kurt asks, because _seriously_.

"It's all the fun and danger of being stupid without actually risking my life," Burt says, grinning at him and squeezing his shoulder. "It's good for my heart. Now shut up and watch, there's a really sharp corner coming up and I don't know how he's gonna make it."

-

"So, I'm sorry," Blaine says, four days after The Button Incident, as Kurt's taken to calling it. He's hovering uncertainly in Kurt's doorway, wringing his hands together and looking at Kurt with stupid, earnest, pleading eyes that absolutely are not going to work on him.

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt says coolly, deciding he needs to have a talk with his dad about letting Blaine in the house when Kurt is mad at him. His dad's fondness for Blaine is almost more annoying than it is sweet. "Are you sure you should be wearing that short-sleeved t-shirt around me? You never know when I might snap and throw you to the bed, savagely robbing you of your virtue."

Blaine doesn't say anything back, just staring at Kurt with a slightly open mouth and far-away eyes, and-- ugh. Right. Blaine had a bad habit of stealing his mom's romance novels, which Kurt finds secretly adorable when he's not annoyed at the way it makes Blaine incapable of sitting through any movie about pirates or farmers or rakish royals without getting flushed and turned on.

"Blaine," he says sharply when Blaine's still looking at him, dazed and a little red. "Considering the fact that a button is too far for you, you might want to hold off on the savage deflowering fantasies, at least in front of me." Blaine shakes his head a little and plops down on Kurt's bed with a groan, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Stop that," Kurt says, reflexively reaching for his wrists and pulling his hands away. "You'll give yourself wrinkles."

"I didn't mean to freak out," Blaine says quietly, scooting up and turning to face Kurt.

"I'm not mad about that," Kurt says, because he's not. He's fine with waiting and he doesn't want to rush Blaine. It's just, well-- "I'm mad that you left and didn't talk to me for days," Kurt says before he can filter himself.

"I know," Blaine sighs, laying back against the pillows and scooting closer hesitantly so he can curl a hand around Kurt's waist. "That was stupid of me and I'm sorry, I really am. I was just... embarrassed." His eyes are wide and pleading, and Kurt sighs to himself because he's such a pushover when it comes to Blaine, who is he kidding?

"It's okay," Kurt says, smoothing his thumb over Blaine's eyebrow and cupping Blaine's face before he lets his hand drop. "You don't have to be embarrassed about wanting to wait, I promise."

"It's not even that," Blaine says, cuddling in close as soon as he knows Kurt's not going to push him away. Blaine's kind of an intense cuddler when they're alone like this; he likes to wrap himself around Kurt with arms and legs and cling as close as he can, and there was a time that Kurt never thought he could be comfortable having someone so close, but. Well. Kurt has kind of a lot of Blaine Exceptions, he's finding. He stays quiet, because he's learned that he has to let Blaine think things through before he can say them. If he pushes, Blaine will get flustered and say what he thinks Kurt wants to hear.

"It's just," Blaine says after a minute or so, "I kissed you first. I said I love you first. I keep feeling like it's my job to, you know. Do everything else first."

"Oh _Blaine_ ," Kurt says with a smile, squeezing him closer. "You're so stupid."

"Gee, thanks," Blaine says into his shirt. "But does that make sense? I kept putting all this pressure on myself to, like, be suave and confident, but when you kiss me my brain shuts down completely and all I can think about is how I want to keep doing it forever, so... when you took things further I panicked."

"Do you not want to go further?" Kurt asks quietly, trying to stay logical and not jump to conclusions. "Is it me? Do you not want to do it with me?" Well, that didn't work.

"Kurt, no," Blaine says, lifting his face up from Kurt's chest so he can look him in the eye. "That is like the opposite of the problem, believe me. It's just that... I want to do so _much_ , all the time, and I don't want to push you or freak you out and so I end up putting all this pressure on myself and over-thinking things, and just..." Blaine trails off, looking at Kurt kind of helplessly, and Kurt stretches his neck forward and kisses him softly, just enough to hopefully reassure Blaine.

"This is a relatively easy problem to fix," Kurt says, pulling back so he can see Blaine's face. "You don't have to worry about anything, and neither do I. Let's just let things happen and stop worrying unless things go too far."

"And what if they go too far?" Blaine asks quietly.

"Then we just... say so. And no one gets mad or embarrassed. Promise?"

"Promise," Blaine says after a beat, smiling softly at him and reaching up to cup the side of Kurt's face, tracing his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. Blaine does that a lot, and Kurt kind of loves it. "I really love you," Blaine says quietly, and Kurt can feel himself flush, his stomach swooping madly at the way Blaine's looking at him.

"The feeling's mutual," Kurt says, smiling at him and curling his toes over Blaine's ankle. Kurt needs to change the subject, and quick, before he gives into the urge to just lay here forever and stare into Blaine's eyes and listen to him say 'I love you' over and over again. Blaine would probably indulge him, too. "Now, the big question," Kurt says, clearing his throat when his voice comes out stupid and soft and dreamy. "Do you want to make out with our shirts off or not?"

"God, yes," Blaine says immediately, tilting his head up to kiss Kurt, sudden and frantic and messy, his fingers curling under the hem of Kurt's shirt.

"Uh-uh," Kurt says, batting Blaine's hands away and then pulling back so he can reach for the hem of Blaine's t-shirt. "Me first."

 **June 14th**

"Seriously," Blaine whines low in his throat. "Kurt, how can you not-- don't you-- oh my _god_ , don't stop. Please don't stop."

Kurt grins and keep going, sucking his way up the side of Blaine's neck and nipping behind his ear, lips trailing to that spot that drives Blaine absolutely _crazy_ but does nothing for Kurt. Blaine's panting under him, his hands fisted in the sheets, and Kurt kind of can't get enough of this. He gets it, now - the rush that you get from making someone feel like that, how just knowing that he's the one doing this to Blaine makes him feel as hot and turned on as he does when he's the one being kissed.

"Kurt," Blaine says, breathless and flushed beneath him. "Kurt, can we... shirts? Like last time?" Kurt nods, stripping Blaine out of his shirt so quickly that Blaine's ear gets caught up in it, and then not even bothering to unbutton his own shirt, just pulling it over his head instead.

"Well that was fast," Blaine says with a smirk, but Kurt really doesn't have time for Blaine's smug banter right now because there's so much _skin_ all of a sudden, and they haven't done this nearly enough for Kurt to be used to it yet. There's still so much Kurt wants to do, and he starts by running his fingers over the soft skin of Blaine's stomach, watching the way it dips when Blaine sucks in a sharp breath. It's a little strange, the way his skin is soft and his hair is scratchy and how it makes Kurt's fingers tingle as he trails them up to Blaine's broad chest. Blaine's looking at him, his eyes dark and his mouth hanging open and his body arching up into the press of Kurt's fingers, and everything is just... _yes_. Kurt gets it now, why this is all anyone seems to think about. He's kind of frozen, his hand splayed across Blaine's chest with his pinky finger just barely brushing over Blaine's nipple, and Kurt wants to move, he _does_ , but he can't look away from Blaine.

"Come here," Blaine says, his voice surprisingly low as he brings his hand to the nape of Kurt's neck and pulls him down, kissing him deep and rougher than Blaine's ever kissed him before. Kurt moans against Blaine's lips, his hips pressing forward on their own before he can stop them, and Blaine groans into his mouth, biting down on Kurt's lip. Kurt's hips buck forward sharply this time, because _wow_ , that was not something he was expecting to like. Hair pulling, yes, and maybe a little light bondage, but he never pictured himself as the type to get off on biting.

"Yeah?" Blaine asks against his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick over the sting left behind by his teeth. "Sorry, I just--"

"No," Kurt says, swallowing heavily. "I mean, _yes_. That was... that's okay. If you want to do that some more, I mean." He can feel himself blushing but Blaine just groans and goes back for his mouth, his hands settling on Kurt's hips and squeezing tightly as he sucks at Kurt's bottom lip until it feels swollen and oversensitive before scraping his teeth back over it. Kurt's breathing heavy and loud and he makes a noise that sounds more like a sob than a moan as his hips jerk forward again, and he can feel Blaine against him this time, both of them hard through their jeans. All he wants to do is grind down against Blaine and keep moving while Blaine kisses him, but then Blaine's pulling back from him and brushing his hand through Kurt's hair.

"You okay?" he asks softly.

"Yes," Kurt breathes out, the sound almost a whimper. "Yes, why? Why aren't we kissing?"

"Kurt, you're _shaking_ ," Blaine says quietly, one of his hands letting go of Kurt's hip to stroke up his spine.

"Oh," Kurt says dumbly, because he hadn't noticed. "It's not bad shaking," he assures Blaine, but now that he has a minute, and now that he's actually breathing and not just thinking _more, more, more_ , he does feel a little overwhelmed. Like his skin is stretched too tightly over his bones or something, and it must show on his face because Blaine takes a shaky breath and scoots up on the bed a little until their hips aren't pressed together. Kurt can think better like this, his head clearer, even though the lower half of his body still aches for more friction.

"Sorry," Blaine says, reaching a hand out for his arm and then seeming to think better of it.

"It's okay," Kurt assures him, moving off of Blaine and lying back against his pillow as he stares up at the ceiling, listening to Blaine's breathing even out.

He's trying to figure out the best way to excuse himself to the bathroom without being too obvious when Blaine takes in a deep, shuddering breath and says, "Okay, so, we have two choices here. I can either jerk off in your house and stay for dinner, or I can drive home and... possibly get arrested for lewd public acts." Kurt's struck with the sudden mental image of Blaine driving merrily down the road, his hand in his pants, and he starts to laugh helplessly, turning to his side so he can press his face against Blaine's arm.

"I'm glad you find my very major dilemma funny," Blaine grumps, and Kurt kisses his bare bicep before pushing up onto his elbows to smile down at Blaine.

" _Major_ dilemma, huh?" Kurt says. "Is that confidence or bravado?" It takes Blaine a second, but then he laughs, loud and harsh, his face flushing red.

"Shut up," he mumbles, rolling his eyes, and Kurt darts in and kisses him softly on the lips, his cock twitching a little when the sore spot on his lip flares back to life at the contact. "Okay," Blaine says shakily, pulling away after a few seconds. "We really have to stop this if you expect me to look your family in the eye later."

"Fine," Kurt says, rolling his eyes right back at Blaine. "I'm assuming you were joking about jerking off in my home, but if you are going to do anything unseemly, use Finn's bathroom," he says as he rolls off of his bed and heads for his own bathroom. "Dibs on mine."

Blaine's still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring after Kurt with wide eyes as Kurt shoots him a wave and closes the door.

 **June 29th**

"Why is it so _hot_ ," Kurt groans, throwing his arm over his forehead. He feels like he's baking in the heat of his room, and it doesn't help when Blaine shifts closer and leans over Kurt on the bed, kissing his palm. Sure, his chest flutters at the wet brush of Blaine's lips and all, but mostly he just continues to be hot.

"Why don't you just turn on the AC?" Blaine asks, slumping back down on the bed next to Kurt. "Or steal one of Finn's fans. He has, like, four in his room. I almost blew over last time I was in there playing Madden. I don't know if he's conducting wind experiments or--"

"He snuck the fan out from the basement? That bastard," Kurt hisses. "And you know I'm trying to conserve energy and reduce my carbon footprint this summer, Blaine." Kurt knows Blaine knows, because the first time Kurt told him, Blaine's eyes got all wide and he mumbled something about hot pants that Kurt had ignored for the sake of their relationship.

"How do you justify the time spent in the shower and blow-drying your hair?"

"It all balances out. It's just a matter of picking what I use and don't use."

"Is that why we're lying here in your room, in the dark, in the _hot_?" Blaine asks, and Kurt smacks at Blaine's side. He would point out that Blaine doesn't have to be spending most of his summer at Kurt's house, but Kurt likes having Blaine over, obviously. When they're not sitting side-by-side and flipping through the new Vogue, or working on songs for _Pip Pip Hooray_ , Blaine really is an excellent kisser.

"No one's forcing you to wear clothes," Kurt says instead, flushing as soon as he realizes what he's said. Blaine sits up, peering down at Kurt, and Kurt tries to hide his face under his forearm where it's still thrown over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Blaine asks sweetly, lifting Kurt's arm off his face, and Kurt groans.

"Nothing. I said nothing," Kurt says. He has a steely resolve. Blaine can't break him.

"That's too bad," Blaine sighs. "Because if you had said what I thought you said, I was going to take all my clothes off. But seeing as you didn't..." He lets his sentence trail off, smirking down at Kurt, and _dammit_. Blaine totally broke him.

"I'm not in charge of your body, you know," Kurt says, trying his best to act like the idea of Blaine naked in his room isn't affecting him even more than the heat.

"Really?" Blaine asks, leaning over him and sliding close. "Because my body says otherwise." It's a horrible line, and Kurt would totally call him on it except that now Blaine's lips are kissing down his jaw and under his chin, trailing wet kisses down his throat.

"It's too hot for this," Kurt tries to protest, but then Blaine licks at the hollow of his throat and makes a deep, growly noise in his throat, and Kurt is scrambling with Blaine's polo, shoving it up his back.

"Even your _sweat_ kind of tastes good," Blaine says as he sits back to shuck it over his head. "Is that weird? That's weird, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kurt says, even though now he's looking curiously at the drop of sweat sliding down Blaine's jaw. "Take your pants off."

"You say such sweet things," Blaine says, but he does it anyway, pushing them off so quickly that he almost falls off the bed in his effort to be rid of them. Kurt pulls his shirt over his head and laughs, not even trying to pretend he's not laughing _at_ Blaine. Kurt kind of loves that about their relationship - that they're past the stage where they're both trying to impress each other, and Kurt has no qualms about pulling Blaine down on top of him, sweaty and flushed in Kurt's bed.

"This isn't going to cool us down, you know," Blaine says softly, and Kurt just rolls his eyes, leaning up to suck at Blaine's jaw because he can't stop thinking about it. And crap, Blaine _does_ taste good like this, his skin shining with sweat and hot where it touches Kurt's, and Kurt just feels intoxicated from all of it, already wanting more.

"It's okay, cooling down is overrated," Kurt breathes, tugging Blaine closer until their mouths meet and Kurt can kiss him, hard and open-mouthed. It really is too hot for this, Kurt feels hot and heavy, almost like everything takes twice as long to happen. Blaine must feel it too because he's kissing Kurt deep and slow, his hands sliding into Kurt's hair and cupping his head, tilting Kurt back where he wants him.

"Blaine," Kurt says against his mouth, and even his voice sounds lazy and slow. He's not sure what he's asking for until Blaine shifts his weight and settles more firmly on top of Kurt and Kurt gasps, his hands scrambling at Blaine's sweaty back to pull him closer. Kurt almost doesn't notice they've started slowly rocking together until Blaine grabs his leg and hitches it up, and then-- _fuck_.

"Fuck," Blaine hisses against his mouth, his hips starting rock forward faster as he sucks at Kurt's bottom lip. "Can I?" he asks, sliding his hand between them, skimming down Kurt's stomach until he reaches the button of his shorts.

Kurt just nods, not wanting to stop kissing, and lifts his hips up to help Blaine shove his shorts down. Blaine lets go as soon as they're around Kurt's hips, bringing his hand down to press over Kurt's cock through his underwear, and Kurt lets out a sharp, embarrassing whine and bucks up against Blaine's hand. Blaine just squeezes at him for a second, breathing out harsh and rough against Kurt's mouth, his hand hot and damp through Kurt's underwear, and Kurt just wants him _closer_ , wants Blaine's hand on him, wants _more_.

"Okay?" Blaine asks, his voice low and rough in a new way that makes heat curl in Kurt's stomach, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Kurt's underwear.

"Please," Kurt says, his hips pressing up against Blaine's hand, and then Blaine's sliding his hand inside of Kurt's underwear, his fingers wrapping around Kurt's cock, and it's pretty much the best moment of Kurt's life. Until it swiftly turns into the worst.

"Kurt, I got off work early so I swung by and picked up your dry cleaning, and-- oh my god," Carole says from the doorway. Kurt hears his dry cleaning bags hit the floor with a crinkle and then Blaine is springing off of him, falling to the floor and grabbing a pillow to hold over himself. Kurt can't seem to open his eyes, but he reaches down as casually as he can to make sure he's not actually flashing his step-mother.

No one says anything for a long, tense minute that feels like an hour, and then Carole starts giggling helplessly.

"It was hot!" Blaine says suddenly, voice strained. "I'm so sorry, it was just, it was hot and--"

"Yes, I'm sure it was," Carole says, slapping her hand over her mouth as soon as she's said it.

"Not like that. Not like that! Hot temperature-wise, not that Kurt was hot, oh god."

"That helps," Kurt says, his eyes still squeezed shut. "Sure, insult me."

"Kurt, that's not what I meant!" Blaine says desperately, and Kurt blinks his eyes open just in time to see Carole toss Blaine's shirt and pants to him and turn her back.

"You go on and get dressed, okay, Blaine?" Carole says. "I want to talk with Kurt for a minute."

Kurt's stomach turns over in an entirely different and unpleasant way at her words, and he reaches for his shirt while throwing a helpless look at Blaine.

"Sorry," Blaine mouths, darting close to the bed and kissing Kurt's ankle because it's the closest thing to him on his way to the door.

"You do not leave," Kurt says tightly as he slips his shirt back on. "Blaine, I swear to god, you do not leave this house."

"Don't worry," Carole says as Blaine slips past her through the door. "Your dad will be home in a few minutes, and I know he was anxious to talk to Blaine about his fantasy draft picks."

"Wonderful," Kurt groans, rolling his eyes. "I get my second sex talk in a year while Blaine talks football with my dad. You do realize _he_ had his hand down _my_ pants and not the other way around, right?"

"Kurt, do you really want to discuss the particulars right now?" Carole asks, shutting the door with a sigh.

"No. Oh god, no," Kurt says, feeling his face flush even hotter when he realizes what he said.

"Unless you... need to?" Carole asks, taking a hesitant step toward the bed.

"No," Kurt says quickly. "No, no. Dad gave me some pamphlets. I'm good to go. Not, I mean, to _go_ ," he says, at Carole's widened eyes. "I'm not going. Anywhere. Blaine and I are... in park."

"Really?" Carole asks, a smile tugging at her mouth. "Because that looked like at least 15 in a residential."

"Can we stop talking in driving metaphors?" Kurt asks desperately. "We're not having sex."

"You can be honest with me, honey," Carole says softly, sitting hesitantly at the foot of his bed. "I won't tell your dad, just as long as you promise you're being safe."

"You'd do that?" Kurt asks, even though that's not what he meant to say.

"Kurt," Carole says, patting his knee, "if there's anything I learned from the whole Quinn Fabray debacle, it's that pretty much all you can do is your best to teach your kids not to be _stupid_."

"Carole," Kurt says, "I promise I won't get Blaine pregnant." Carole laughs brightly before catching herself and schooling her face back into what Kurt's come to think of Mom Mode. It's kind of nice, knowing that Carole has a Mom Mode, and that she uses it on Kurt just like she does on Finn.

"Pregnancy's not the only danger, you know that," Carole says. "I don't want _both_ of my boys thinking with things besides their brains and getting into trouble." She looks hesitant, and it takes Kurt a second to realize why. She'd said both of her boys. Finn _and_ Kurt, now. Kurt's chest tightens and he smiles, dropping his hand on top of hers and squeezing it softly.

"I know," he says. "Blaine and I really aren't having sex, I promise. Neither of us are ready yet, and that was the first time we've... I mean. You know," he finishes awkwardly, and Carole nods a little to herself.

"Okay," she says. "How about next weekend we go shopping, just the two of us, and you can help me pick out a dress for your cousin's wedding? You don't tell your dad about the price tag and I don't tell him about this, sound fair?"

"More than fair," Kurt breathes out shakily, leaning forward impulsively and hugging Carole tightly. "Thanks," he says quietly, closing his eyes and breathing her in. She doesn't smell anything like his mom used to, nothing like the fading scent in her old dresser, but she smells like _home_. Like her perfume, the laundry detergent they use, his dad's shampoo. It's nice, Kurt thinks, pulling back and smiling at her.

"Just remember," Carole says, her voice strangely serious. "Don't ever hesitate to come to me if you need to. And don't count your dad out either. He's not as bad at all this stuff as you might think. I can give you references." She says the last bit with a grin, and by the time Kurt's come back from the blinding horror that thought induced, she's already heading for the door.

"Hurry down," she calls over her shoulder. "Your dad's truck just pulled up and I don't want Blaine to puke on the carpet because Burt looks at him sideways." Kurt almost defends him, but. Well. Blaine doesn't really handle pressure well. Maybe he'd better go straighten his dry cleaning out and head downstairs.

 **July 4th**

"Boys, girls, and Puckermans alike," Santana proclaims loudly, brandishing a hot dog on a skewer in one hand and sparklers in the other, "We's abouts to get our patriotic party on!"

Brittany whoops while Puck makes a face behind Santana's back, and Mike does an impressively athletic cannonball into the pool, spraying Tina and Mercedes with water where they're sprawled out on the deck chairs. Kurt rolls his eyes and reaches back for Blaine's hand, only to find the space behind him empty. He turns to look and sees Blaine being held by his ankles by Finn and Sam over the keg Puck had somehow acquired.

"No," he shouts, loud enough to make Finn startle and almost drop him. "No. Blaine does not get any beer."

"I don't?" Blaine asks sadly, still upside down.

"He's afraid you'll get drunk and make out with me again!" Rachel yells from across the yard. "He knows you can't resist this." Rachel has already had three wine coolers and a sip of something from Santana's cup that made her wrinkle her nose up.

"Kuuurt," Blaine says. "I promise not to make out with anyone but you if you let me do a keg stand."

"No," Kurt says. "Now put him down." The last part is directed at Finn and Sam, and Finn at least seems to recognize Kurt's 'I mean business' tone by now, so they lower Blaine back to the ground, where he slinks sadly back to Kurt's side.

"C'mon," he says into Kurt's ear. "I don't want anyone else but you."

"Oh, I know," Kurt says, patting him on the shoulder and leading him over to the rather impressive spread of booze Santana had produced for the gathering. "It's just that beer is so _plebeian_ , and I have no desire to taste it all night when I decide to make out with you."

-

"You are going to set yourself on fire," Kurt laughs as Blaine chases him around with a sparkler. "All that gel in your hair, you'll go up like a-- like a stack of newspapers."

"You're not being festive!" Santana shouts from her raft in the pool. She and Brittany are lying on opposite ends with their legs tangled together, and Kurt sincerely hopes they put on sunblock or they're going to end up with awful tan lines.

"Get yo America on!" Artie shouts at him as he ducks around Quinn's deck chair and narrowly avoids Blaine's grasping fingers. He hears a thump behind him and looks back to find Blaine sprawled on the ground, Quinn's foot still stuck out.

"Oops!" she says, winking at Kurt.

"Make a break for it, bro!" Finn shouts as Puck helps Blaine up and hands him another sparkler.

"Don't let him catch you alive!" Lauren seconds. She's got an inflatable panda raft perched on her head, and Kurt doesn't even want to _think_ about how much of Puck and Lauren's special brand of PDA he's going to have to witness later if she's already that drunk. Blaine grins and starts for him, waving his sparkler in the air, and Kurt yelps and starts off running through the tall grass in the field behind Santana's house.

"You can do it, Kurt!" Finn yells. "Your legs are like twice as long as his!"

'Hey!" Blaine yells from behind him, and Kurt laughs over his shoulder as he runs, the grass tickling his knees where the skin is bare between his shorts and his boots. Kurt knows, logically, that he can't have gone very far because he can still hear Mike and Tina splashing in the pool and Puck drunkenly singing Uptown Girl, but he feels breathless and a little dizzy and he's had just enough rum and pineapples that he decides, just this once, to let Blaine catch him.

"A-ha!" Blaine says victoriously as Kurt slows down enough for him to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. His sparkler is long dead, but Blaine's still holding onto the metal stick and Kurt plucks it out of his hand, tossing it over his shoulder so Blaine doesn't smear soot on his clothes.

"Littering isn't very patriotic," Blaine mumbles against his neck, and Kurt turns in his arms, smirking. "Neither are the things I'm about to do to you, though," he continues pulling Kurt back against his body and sinking down into the grass.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelps. "We're on the ground."

"I know," Blaine says, turning him around slowly so he's straddling Blaine's waist. "But I did catch you and everything. I'm pretty sure that means I get to do whatever I want with you."

"I'm not familiar with these rules," Kurt smirks, but he leans down to kiss Blaine anyway, letting his hands slide under Blaine's head to cushion it against the ground. Blaine makes a happy noise low in his throat and slides his hands up Kurt's thighs to his hips, squeezing tight and pushing him down a little. Blaine's already hard, and Kurt starts to rock his hips, gently, just enough for Blaine to feel it.

"Kurt," Blaine gasps out, his hands gripping tight at Kurt's hips. "Fuck, you can't... don't do that if you can't follow through," he groans breathlessly, his body arching up under Kurt's and his head thrown back, pressing against Kurt's palms. His eyelashes are long and golden in the sun, sweat beading on his forehead, and Kurt can feel the ground, rough and gritty beneath his knees, and all of a sudden everything seems to fade away except for Blaine.

Kurt leans down to kiss Blaine deep and rough. "I can," he mumbles against his mouth. "I want to follow through," and he does. Right now he doesn't want anything else except to keep going, to strip Blaine out of his hideous cargo shorts and t-shirt and lay him out in the tall, itchy grass and do _everything_.

"Don't do it!" Puck screams loudly, making Kurt jump and almost fall off of Blaine's lap. "Outside sex is dangerous, I got poison ivy all over my junk once!"

"Thank you ever so much, Puckerman," Kurt yells over his shoulder. "If the interruption didn't ruin the mood in the first place, the idea of your junk certainly would have done it." Kurt rolls his eyes down at Blaine, leaning back over Blaine and resting his forehead against Blaine's with a sigh.

"It's okay," Blaine says, rubbing at the small of his back. "If Santana realized what was going on she probably would have come over and offered color commentary."

"I definitely do not want Santana to have any part in the loss of my virginity," Kurt agrees.

"Shh," Blaine says, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer. "She'll hear you."

 **July 15th**

"Thanks again for letting me come along!" Rachel says excitedly, bouncing along in front of them as they head through Playhouse Square.

"How could we refuse when you specifically purchased a ticket right next to our seats?" Kurt mumbles, shooting a glare at Blaine when he pushes Kurt's shoulder. They had been planning to go see _Les Mis_ in Cleveland for _months_. Kurt was so excited - he bought their tickets well in advance and it was supposed to be the perfect date night. That is, it was until he made the mistake of mentioning it to Rachel the last time he and Mercedes had been to her house for a sleepover. He still doesn't know _how_ Rachel found out which seats they'd gotten, though he strongly suspects Finn had something to do with it. She had somehow managed to get a seat right next to theirs and now everything was _ruined_.

"Everything is ruined," Kurt sighs, stepping closer to Blaine and biting back a grin when Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt's waist automatically.

"Nothing is ruined," Blaine assures him, turning his head and kissing Kurt's cheek. "Besides, this can still be fun. We had fun at dinner, right?"

"A little bit," Kurt says, because he doesn't want to stop pouting just yet. It really had been fun, though. They'd taken Kurt's Navigator and Kurt and Rachel had spent the three hour drive trading off on increasingly dramatic renditions of _On My Own_ until Blaine forced them to stop so he could sing _I Dreamed a Dream_ with Rachel and _The Confrontation_ with Kurt. Kurt had made them reservations at Star, which was right next to the theater and fancy enough that he felt justified in wearing his best suit, but the addition of Rachel meant they'd ended up piled into a corner booth at Olive Garden. Which actually wasn't horrible, because Kurt and Rachel split bottomless salad and soup while Blaine ate what looked like an entire cow, and their waiter was hot and gave them extra mints when Rachel flirted with him (Blaine and Kurt egged her on and she made them promise not to tell Finn), so Kurt can't really complain. Besides, Blaine had serenaded them in actual Italian, and Kurt had been so smitten that he didn't even throw a fit when the couple next to them assumed he was singing to his girlfriend and told Blaine and Rachel what a cute couple they made.

They get to the doors and Kurt's busy getting their tickets out of his jacket pocket when Blaine suddenly tugs on his elbow and pulls him close, kissing him softly. "Blaine!" Kurt yelps, looking around quickly where people are walking past them.

"Sorry," Blaine says with a grin. "I just had to do that because you're cute when pout." Kurt rolls his eyes, but he darts in and pecks Blaine on the lips, ignoring Rachel's loud _Awww_ and holding the door open for both of them.

-

"See?" Blaine says once they've taken their seats. Kurt had gotten their tickets early, which meant they had awesome seats, right in the center of the dress circle and five rows back. He still doesn't know how Rachel managed to snag one so late in the game. He wouldn't put it past her to resort to bribery. "This is fun."

"The show hasn't even started yet," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. He's sitting in the middle, between Blaine and Rachel, and at least he can count on both of them having excellent theater etiquette. He's still scarred from the time he had convinced his whole family to see a local production of _Assassins_ and Carole had repeatedly passed Finn hard candies that not only crinkled loudly when he opened them but crunched when he bit down onto them three seconds later. It was almost as annoying as his dad asking him constant questions about what the hell was going on.

"Doesn't mean it's not fun," Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand and bringing it up to his face, running his lips softly over the back of Kurt's knuckles. "Did I mention," Blaine says, just loudly enough for him to hear, "that you look incredible tonight?"

"Once or twice," Kurt tells him, his chest fluttering at the compliment. "But feel free to say it again."

"You look _incredible_ tonight," Blaine says, grinning at him.

"You'll do too, I suppose," Kurt says, looking Blaine over. He looks amazing, of course, because Blaine knows how to wear a suit and Kurt had convinced him to ease up on the gel so his hair is in well-formed curls and his eyes are sparkling under the lights, and Kurt just wants to stand up and point out to the entire theater that Blaine is his _boyfriend_.

"Watch it," Blaine says, leaning closer so he can speak into Kurt's ear. "You keep sweet talking me like that and I'm going to have to drag you off into the prop closet during intermission. Wes interned here one summer and informed us the lock never catches and no one ever actually goes in there."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Kurt says, his heart speeding up as Blaine's breath tickles over his ear. Maybe tonight will work out after all, especially if Blaine keeps holding his hand and saying things like this into his--

"Kurt," Rachel says loudly, poking him in the arm. "Kurt, you're not listening."

"No," Kurt says truthfully, not turning away from Blaine. "I'm not."

"Be nice," Blaine says, nipping at his earlobe before pulling back and sitting there like he didn't just _totally_ play dirty. Kurt shoots him a glare and then turns to Rachel, plastering on his very best smile.

"Yes, Rachel?" he asks.

"We need to switch seats."

"What? No we don't."

"Yes we do," she says, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I can't see over the person in front of me, he's tall and his hair is even bigger than yours."

"Switch with Blaine," Kurt says, because dammit, he is going to hold his boyfriend's hand while they watch _Les Mis_ and Rachel is just going to have to deal with that.

"There's someone tall in front of him too," Rachel says, pointing, and _dammit_. She's right.

"And yet you don't see him complaining," Kurt points out.

"Kurt, _please_?" Rachel begs. "You know how I feel about _Les Mis_ , it's like Cosette was based on me."

"Rachel, that book was written in 1862," Kurt huffs. "Just shut up and let me tell Blaine."

"You're the best, Kurt!" Rachel says, smiling brightly at him and kissing his cheek.

"I hate everything," Kurt mumbles, turning to Blaine and slumping his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Well I love that you're such a gentleman," Blaine says softly, kissing his forehead.

"At least one of us does," Kurt sighs, getting up and letting Rachel slip into his seat.

-

"I'm so glad that's over," Kurt sighs the minute Rachel hops out of the backseat with a wave and heads up her driveway.

"Oh hush," Blaine says. "Don't pretend you didn't hold her hand and cry during _Castle on a Cloud_."

"That song is beautiful and was very movingly performed," Kurt says, pulling out once Rachel's safely inside. "Besides, I thought you two were going to collapse on each other sobbing during _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables_."

"I'm not ashamed of my emotions," Blaine says, yawning halfway through. "I'm so glad your dad agreed to let me crash at your place instead of having to drive home so late."

"He's kind of a sucker sometimes," Kurt says, smiling over at Blaine where he's turned in his seat, his knees drawn up against his chest. Kurt would yell at him for scuffing the leather seats, but Blaine's got his shoes off and he looks pretty adorable, so Kurt lets it slide.

"The best part is," Kurt says as he hits the garage door opener and pulls into his driveway. "My dad and Carole never stay up past 11, which means we can get in some quality couch make outs before you go to bed."

"Living dangerously, huh?" Blaine says, sitting up and stretching with a groan, slipping his shoes back on once they're parked in the garage.

"There's no danger to it when I'll be able to hear either of them get up and pretend I was just saying goodnight," Kurt grins at him, hopping out of the car and locking the doors once Blaine's out. Blaine walks around the front of the car and steps in close, pressing Kurt up against the driver's side door.

"Are you that committed to making out with me?" he asks, giving Kurt a dark, promising look that sends heat straight to his stomach in a way Kurt will never, ever get tired of.

"I have nothing better to do," Kurt says with a shrug, laughing as Blaine leans in and attacks his neck, biting and nipping. "Stop!" he says, pushing Blaine back. "I'm going to get road dust all over my suit, come on. Inside. _Then_ we can get to the making out."

"Fine," Blaine pouts, stepping back so Kurt can head for the door. He moves in close as Kurt's undoing the lock, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pressing little kisses to the back of his neck that make Kurt shiver. "See?" he says. "Tonight didn't turn out so bad after all."

"It had its moments," Kurt says as he opens the door. "And it's about to get even _better_ just as soon as we get to the-- dad!"

"Huh?" Blaine asks, but Kurt swiftly kicks out and catches Blaine in the shin so he'll _shut up_ because Burt and Carole are sitting at the kitchen table, playing scrabble.

"What are you still doing up?" Kurt asks, rubbing at his collar to make sure it's not messed up from Blaine. "It's past one!"

"We just thought we'd make sure you kids got home safe," Carole says sweetly, placing tiles on the board and pumping her fist when she gets a double word score.

"How was the show?" Burt asks, looking them over once before turning back to the board.

"It was wonderful, sir!" Blaine says from behind Kurt, entirely too loud.

"... Good," Burt says, giving Blaine an odd look. "Why don't you two go get ready for bed so we can all say goodnight and go to our respective beds, huh?"

" _Dad_ ," Kurt hisses as Carole chokes back a laugh.

"Oh hey, look at that!" Burt says, placing his tiles down. "Authority! And a triple word score, too, I am on _fire_ tonight."

-

"I cannot believe him," Kurt fumes as they stomp up the steps. "It's a good thing your clothes are in my room or he'd have probably tried to make you change in the downstairs bathroom."

"Kurt," Blaine says softly once they step into his room. "It's okay."

"It's not," Kurt says. His voice is whiny and he knows he's being ridiculous, but he's just so tired of not having time alone with Blaine when all he wants to do is kiss him and touch him and never stop. Kurt doesn't think he's asking for a lot.

"Hey," Blaine says, pulling him close. "Shh." He takes Kurt's tie off with practiced ease, laying it over the end of Kurt's bed and then sliding Kurt's jacket down his arms. "You get your shirt," he says. "Your buttons are frustratingly tiny." Kurt laughs, rolling his eyes and working at his buttons. Blaine maybe has a point, because by the time he's halfway done Blaine's already out of his suit and into his pajama pants, and Kurt would be disappointed about missing it, but Blaine's still shirtless, his skin smooth and tan in the soft light of Kurt's bedroom.

"Well hello there," Kurt says a little breathlessly, finally finishing with his buttons and sliding his shirt off, folding it carefully. Blaine's suit is on a heap on the floor and Kurt sighs, reaching for it, but Blaine stops him, grabbing at Kurt's arm and pulling him back upright.

"If you think I'm not taking advantage of you shirtless, you're crazy," Blaine whispers before pulling Kurt in close and kissing him deep and slow, his hands sliding up Kurt's spine and over his shoulder blades. Kurt hums against his mouth happily because he's still not over the way it feels to have Blaine touch him, his hands solid and warm and a little rougher than Kurt's in a nice way - a way that makes heat curl up warm and heavy in his stomach. Blaine keeps pressing him closer and closer, molding them together until Kurt can feel the hair on Blaine's chest and lower stomach scratch against his skin as Blaine breathes. Kurt can feel himself getting hard, his breathing speeding up and his face starting to flush, and they really should stop this before his dad comes up to see what's taking so long. Kurt's trying to work up the resolve to pull back when something drops to the floor with a _thunk_ outside of his room.

"Dudes," Finn says. "Come _on_." Blaine jumps back guiltily, scrambling for his shirt, and Kurt rolls his eyes at him before turning on his heel to glare at Finn.

"Why are you lurking around outside my door, you great big creeper?" Kurt snaps.

"Uh, I was _walking_ down the _hallway_ to my room," Finn says, bending down to pick up his dropped water bottle. "You're the one having an orgy with your door open."

"Do you even know what orgy means?" Kurt asks, ignoring Blaine snickering behind him. "Because I don't think you do."

"I know that I don't need to see my brother making out with people," Finn says.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," Kurt laughs. "If I had a nickel for every time I've had to watch you and Rachel maul each other like horny bears--"

"You'd have, like... not a lot of nickels," Finn says, clearly intending to come up with an actual figure and failing.

"Boys," Carole says from the head of the steps. "Everything okay?"

Kurt glares at Finn with everything he has, trying to convey, _I will kill you with my hands if you sell me out._

"I was just saying goodnight," Finn says, turning to grin at his mom. "So... goodnight," he says, turning back to Kurt and making a face at him before heading for his room.

"Goodnight, honey!" Carole calls after him before poking her head into Kurt's door. "Just a heads up, your dad is not leaving that table until Blaine is on the couch," she says, winking at them.

"I know," Kurt sighs, blushing when he suddenly realizes he's standing there shirtless in front of Carole. "I'm going to finish getting dressed while Blaine brushes his teeth, and then we'll be right down," he says, desperately trying to resist the urge to cover himself with his hands. He hasn't quite gotten over the embarrassing memory of Carole walking in on them a few weeks ago.

"Sounds like a plan," Carole says, smiling at them both. "And just in case you get any ideas, he has an alarm set on his phone to go downstairs and check that Blaine's on the couch during the night. If anyone asks, you did not get this information from me."

"Of course he does," Kurt sighs. "Thank you, Carole," Kurt says, glad when she just rubs his shoulder instead of giving him a hug because he still feels awkward without a shirt on.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Carole says with a soft smile, and Kurt echoes it back, shooing Blaine to the bathroom as soon as Carole turns and heads back down the steps.

-

It's 2:33 A.M. when Kurt's phone buzzes with a new text. He still hasn't fallen asleep and Kurt's completely unsurprised when he sees who the text is from.

 _Being just downstairs from you is torture_ , Blaine sends. Kurt smiles softly to himself and types out a reply, squinting at the bright screen in the dark of his room.

 _I know, I can't sleep just thinking about it. I'd try to sneak down but knowing my dad he has booby traps set up_.

 _Courage_ , Blaine texts, and Kurt groans and just sends back, _No_.

Blaine's reply comes less than a minute later. _I can't stop thinking about kissing you. That and other things_. Kurt raises his eyebrow, grinning down at his phone. He knows they're just torturing themselves, but he can't resist asking.

 _Oh really? Like what?_

 _I really really want to blow you, its kind of all i think about lately but only because i won't let myself think of other things_. Kurt groans and squeezes his legs together under the covers, determined not to get hard. As tempting as it is, having phone sex is still a really dumb idea when someone might hear them. His phone buzzes again while Kurt's trying to gather up the willpower to tell Blaine to go to bed. _Kurt? Was that too far?_

 _No_ , Kurt types quickly, hitting send so Blaine won't talk himself into a panic. _It's just a bad idea to get ourselves worked up right now but me too. Tell me what things you won't let yourself think about & then we'll both go to sleep so it can be 2morrow sooner_, Kurt types out. Blaine's reply comes quickly, and Kurt sucks in a harsh breath as he reads it.

 _I don't let myself think about having sex with you because then i won't be able to stop thinking about it_. Kurt stares at his screen for a minute or two, breathing quickly, before he thinks up a reply.

 _Probably a good idea but you're not alone in those thoughts. Now go to bed. I <3 you_, Kurt sends, following it with a text that says, _Courage_ , just because he can.

His phone buzzes twice when Blaine sends him, _I hate you_ , and then, a few seconds later, _But i love you too. goodnight_. Kurt smiles to himself, feeling warm and happy even though he'd much rather have Blaine in his bed. He thinks about Blaine's texts, how Blaine wants to go further just as much as Kurt does, and Kurt only feels a little guilty when he slides his hands inside of his pajama pants and starts to jerk off. Blaine started it, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him, anyway.

-

Kurt gets up early the next morning (well, 9 A.M., but in Finn-time 9 A.M. might as well be the crack of dawn) to make breakfast because he wants to make it up to Blaine and he admittedly just enjoys showing off his cooking skills. Burt gets up around 10:30 to go into work, ruffling Kurt's hair and taking his whole-wheat waffles and coffee with him, and Kurt spends another hour humming quietly to himself in the kitchen before he's done cooking enough food that Finn will be able to eat too when he wakes up, though probably not until 3 P.M., knowing Finn.

Kurt slides the waffles into the oven to keep warm and washes his hands before moving into the living room to his sleeping lump of a boyfriend, curled up on the couch. Kurt ducks down to kiss Blaine on the forehead, carefully brushing a curl off of Blaine's face, but then he yelps and jumps back when Blaine's hand flies out and smacks Kurt in the stomach.

" _Blaine,_ " Kurt hisses, rubbing at his stomach as Blaine blinks his eyes open slowly, squinting up at Kurt before his eyebrows go up.

"Oh," Blaine says sheepishly, sitting up and yawning. "'m sorry."

"That could've been a moment, honey, and you ruined it," Kurt says, patting Blaine's cheek, but Blaine just turns his head into Kurt's hand and nuzzles at him sleepily.

"You could've been a serial killer. I was just defending myself. Do I smell waffles?"

"Almond-vanilla waffles!" Kurt says excitedly, bouncing a little next to the couch. "I tried a new recipe and they came out perfectly. How hungry are you?"

"Mmm, starving," Blaine says softly, letting Kurt pull him up off of the couch and immediately leaning in to press his mouth to Kurt's. Blaine tastes like stale mint toothpaste but Kurt must still taste like the waffle he had dutifully eaten to make sure they tasted right, because Blaine's tongue slides across Kurt's lips, trying to lick into his mouth for more. Kurt moans softly and opens his mouth and the heat is just starting to unfurl low in his stomach when Blaine jumps back, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Your dad," Blaine hisses when Kurt gives him a look, and Kurt just rolls his eyes, tugging Blaine into the kitchen.

"He's at work, Blaine, calm down."

"My concerns are perfectly valid," Blaine mumbles defensively as Kurt gets out plates and silverware for them, dropping them in Blaine's arms so he can get the plate of waffles from the oven. "I had this creepy feeling like he was watching me while I was sleeping."

"Oh," Kurt says, biting back a grin, "that's probably because he was. At least, he planned to check in on you to make sure you were still on the couch. I don't know if he actually did."

"I _knew_ it," Blaine says smugly, following Kurt to the kitchen table.

"Knew what?" Carole asks, walking into the kitchen and going to the fridge to pull out the orange juice. "Kurt, honey, did you do all this?"

"It was nothing," Kurt says quickly, elbowing Blaine and feeling a little proud when Blaine automatically understands what he means and gets up to grab another plate and fork. "Would you like some? I made plenty just in case--"

"My vacuum of a son wakes up and wants some? You're wonderful, Kurt," Carole says warmly, hugging him around the shoulders and sitting down at the table with them. "You two don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"We'd be honored," Blaine says, and Kurt has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Kurt watches Blaine start to drown his waffles in syrup and then Kurt jumps up, saying, "Oh, I almost forgot! Hold on." He got so bored waiting before Blaine woke up that he made a batch of homemade whipped cream to eat with the waffles. (Okay, so it was more showing off than anything. Kurt was allowed.) He spoons some on top of Blaine's waffles and his own, holding the bowl out to Carole when he's finished.

"You _made_ this, Kurt? How long have you been _up_?" Blaine asks, and Kurt feels an incredibly weird flutter in his chest that Blaine waited until after he swallowed a bite of his waffle to ask.

"It's noon, Blaine. I've only been up since 9."

"You say 'only' like waking up at 9 isn't super weird and pointless," Finn says, sitting down at the table and stretching. "What's all this?"

"Kurt made breakfast," Carole says, patting Finn's arm. "Go get yourself a plate and say thank you."

"Dude, this is awesome," Finn tells Kurt, ruffling his hair when he walks past Kurt even though Kurt has threatened Finn's life before for doing that. "You never make waffles or pancakes when I ask you to. Blaine should stay over every night."

"I would be okay with that," Blaine pipes up before glancing over at Carole and shutting his mouth.

"Oh hey, where's that stuff?" Finn asks, snapping his fingers as he looks around the kitchen and then reaching easily on top of the fridge and grabbing the container of Nutella.

"Finn, Kurt made homemade whipped cream for the waffles," Carole says as Finn grabs a butter knife and sits back down.

"Awesome," Finn says, reaching his hand toward the bowl, and Carole and Kurt each slap his hand from a different side.

"Utensils, Finn," Kurt says.

"Right," Finn says, unfazed, dipping his butter knife into the whipped cream and ignoring the spoon already resting in it. He sucks it off of the knife and then dips his knife into the Nutella, smearing a giant glob all over his waffle before dipping his knife back in and sticking it directly into his mouth. Kurt wishes any of this was surprising.

"Wow, you _really_ like Nutella, huh?" Blaine asks.

"Totally," Finn says around a mouthful.

"I accidentally introduced him to Nutella," Kurt says, looking gratefully at Carole when she stops Finn from sticking his knife back into the bowl of whipped cream and instead spoons some onto his waffles for him. "He thought it was French health food before, but he's changed his mind. Obviously."

"You have changed Finn for the better in many, many ways, Kurt, but this is not one of them," Carole says, taking the jar of Nutella away from Finn when he tries to get more.

"Don't listen to her, man, you changed my life," Finn says, taking a giant bite of Nutella-covered waffle.

"He's good at that," Blaine says, smiling softly at Kurt before blushing and looking down at his plate. Kurt grins happily to himself, taking another bite of his waffle and finding Blaine's foot under the table, brushing their bare toes together.

 **July 30th**

Kurt never thought that losing one's virginity would take so much _planning_. He was prepared for the "Are we ready?" talk and the "Let's be safe!" talk and all the other stuff he knew would be coming, but he wasn't expecting to have to pull out strategic military planning just to get the _chance_.

Blaine's parents were inconveniently spending a lot of time planning for some huge dinner party and it seems like any time they even get their shirts off at Kurt's house someone walks in on them, so that's out. In the end, Blaine's the one who comes up with the plan. Unfortunately, in order for the plan to _work_ , they have to cash in a favor from Puck.

-

Kurt's not sure he's ever going to accept the fact that Puck facilitated the loss of his virginity. In fact, he's kind of hoping he hits his head and forgets at some point.

"Dudes, I'm just saying," Puck says as he hands over the room key cards, "when you rent a room for sex you go to the skeevy by-the-hour place, you don't get a frickin' suite at the Hilton."

"Some of us have standards, Puckerman," Kurt hisses, shoving the key cards into his pocket. Standards and rich boyfriends, anyway.

"What he means to say is thank you," Blaine says, setting a warm hand at the small of Kurt's back.

"Yeah, well, now we're even, okay, Hummel? I don't talk about this and you don't talk about that other thing, right?"

"Are you _sure_ you can meet us tomorrow to pick up the keys and check out?" Kurt asks, glaring. Puck is the only person they know with a passable fake ID, and Blaine had given him an extra fifty dollars in addition to what the room cost in the hopes that Puck would come through for them. If Puck flakes out on them Kurt is going to tell the _entire school_ about Puck and Lauren's weirdo Twilight roleplay shit.

" _Yes_ , Kurt," Puck says, rolling his eyes. "Now are we done here? Lauren and I have plans."

"I bet you do, Jacob," Kurt mumbles, and Puck shoots him a sharp look.

"Just shut up and go get some ass. Literally, in this case," Puck says with a lewd grin.

Kurt waits until he's just far enough away that Puck won't hear before he tells Blaine in a rush, "Puck and Lauren propositioned me to have a creepy threesome with them in which I would be Edward Cullen and they'd be Jacob and Bella. I just had to get that out so I didn't email it in as an anonymous tip to Jacob Ben Israel."

"That's nice," Blaine says, looking vaguely ill. "Can we go up to our room now?"

"Yes," Kurt says, his stomach fluttering nervously. "Yes, we can."

-

"Don't open them yet," Blaine says, now moving around over at Kurt's left, and Kurt sighs. He's been sitting on the bed for at least ten minutes while Blaine scrambles around the room, opening bags and moving things around and sometimes swearing to himself. Kurt thought he heard the door open at one point, and it's possible he starts to freak out thinking that Blaine invited the Warblers to serenade them.

"How long is this going to take, Blaine?" Kurt asks, his voice higher than usual and his nerves in overdrive. He almost yelps when arms slide around his waist from behind, but Blaine just rests his chin on Kurt's shoulder and says, "Shh, it's just me," kissing at the back of Kurt's neck.

"There's no one else here?"

"... No? Uh, why would there be anyone else here, Kurt?"

"No reason," Kurt says quickly, shivering and leaning back when Blaine's kisses get harder, his mouth opening over the skin on Kurt's neck. "Can I-- oh, that's-- _Blaine_ , can I open my eyes yet?"

There's a pause, and then Blaine says, "Kurt, as you know, I'm not the best with romance. But just being with you, knowing how important all this is, it makes me want to _try_ to be better at--"

"Blaine, is this going to be one of your speech moments?" Kurt interrupts, already sort of missing Blaine's mouth on his neck.

"Maybe?" Blaine says sheepishly.

Kurt bites back a smile. He loves Blaine, he does, but as soon as Blaine said 'romance' Kurt just tuned the rest out. If Blaine's arms weren't around his waist he would probably be bouncing, his nerves turned into sudden giddiness. "I'm opening my eyes now."

"Okay, but you should know that--"

"Oh," Kurt breathes, blinking to adjust to the light and looking around the room. It actually isn't that bright - Blaine turned off the main lights and turned on the lamps instead, while on the desk he had spread out a white tablecloth with scattered rose petals and candles (in dishes and thankfully not by any curtains, Kurt notes with relief) and a bottle of wine between two wine glasses. Glancing into the bathroom Kurt can see more tea light candles, a warm vanilla scent already creeping into the room, and on the chair outside the bathroom is a CD player, which Kurt is mildly wary of.

"What do you think?" Blaine asks nervously, his hands squeezing a little around Kurt's waist. "Too much? Not enough? You hate the vanilla, don't you? I had no idea what smell you would like and I couldn't place the scent of your shampoo but when I called Finn and asked him to check he couldn't even _find_ which bottle was shampoo, I knew I should have just--"

"Shh," it's Kurt's turn to say, twisting around in Blaine's arms and leaning in to press their lips together softly until Blaine stops trying to talk. "Yes, it's too much," Kurt says against Blaine's lips, pulling back just enough to see Blaine's eyes when he adds, "and it's absolutely _perfect_ , Blaine."

"I _know_ and I-- oh," Blaine finishes dumbly, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Well, of course it is. I wanted it to be, for you."

"You're a very good boyfriend, even if I'll never forgive you for telling Finn to go through my things," Kurt says happily, kissing Blaine again and trying to ignore the way his stomach starts twisting with nerves again when it hits him, that they're finally actually going to _do_ this.

"Is there anything I missed?" Blaine asks, kissing down Kurt's jaw, and Kurt smiles to himself.

"I _have_ thought about this a lot. But usually you're Ryan Gosling." Kurt's breath hitches when Blaine nips at his jaw for that, hands sliding back down to Kurt's waist.

"I could try to grow a beard," Blaine mumbles against his neck, and Kurt laughs breathlessly, running his fingers over Blaine's jaw.

"As much I like your stubble on occasion, I'll pass," Kurt says. "But if we ever find ourselves with a spare rowboat, I wouldn't say no to a dramatic re-enactment."

"I'd have to special order the swans," Blaine says, like he's seriously considering it, and Kurt laughs again, pulling out of Blaine's grasp and sprawling back against the pillows.

"Wine, please," Kurt says, snapping his fingers like he's maybe always wanted to do, and Blaine leans in and tickles Kurt in the ribs until he yelps, kicking out at Blaine feebly. Blaine's laughing when he goes to pour them both a glass of wine anyway, handing Kurt's over and then crawling carefully onto the bed.

"This is a very good year," Blaine says in a way where Kurt isn't sure if he's being pretentious on purpose or not, swirling the wine around in the glass before taking a sip. "It's got a really great note of cinnamon."

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about, or are you just making stuff up?" Kurt asks, genuinely curious.

"I watched a wine special on the Food Network once," Blaine says, shrugging. Kurt laughs and takes a sip, tilting into Blaine's side and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It mostly just tastes like fruit," Kurt says, taking another drink. "This is so much better than the other time I tried wine."

"I totally lifted it from my parents' wine cellar, so there's a good chance it's actually expensive," Blaine says.

"Now who's living dangerously, Blaine Warbler?" Kurt asks, lifting his head up and grinning.

"You know me," Blaine says with a soft smile. "I'm a rebel."

"Finish your wine, rebel," Kurt says, kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth. "The website said the bathrooms here have rainforest shower heads and I plan to take full advantage of that. So if you want to shower, you know. Before we..." Kurt says, trailing off awkwardly. As it turns out, talking about sex is still awkward, even if you're planning on having it.

"Do you want to go first?" Blaine asks, thankfully ignoring the awkward moment.

"Nope," Kurt says, draining the last of his wine and making a scrunched up face at the alcoholic aftertaste that Blaine laughs at before reaching to set the glass back on the side table. "I'll use all of the hot water if I go first. I'm being a gentleman."

"My hero," Blaine says, tipping the last of what's in his glass into his mouth and then pressing his lips to Kurt's, soft and sweet and tangy from the wine. Kurt's tongue darts out to lick at Blaine's lips before he can stop himself. "We're really doing this, right?" Blaine asks quietly once he pulls away enough to rest his forehead against Kurt's. "This isn't just a really, _really_ good dream?"

"We're totally doing this," Kurt says decisively, grabbing Blaine's glass and putting it on the table. "Now go shower, and keep it quick," Kurt says, smacking Blaine's ass on impulse when he stands up from the bed and hiding his smile when Blaine squeaks. "We've got plans."

"Yes _sir_ ," Blaine says with a wink, mock saluting as he takes a spinning step around the corner of the bed and grabs a small bag from his overnight bag before heading for the bathroom. Kurt smiles, wide and stupid, reaching for the bottle of wine again once the door is shut. He figures a little extra courage can't hurt, no matter how well things are going. Blaine would understand.

-

Kurt seriously doubts that sex can be better than this shower head, but he's really looking forward to Blaine proving him wrong. Really, _really_ looking forward to it, but that might just be because he's starting to suspect he's a little tipsy from the wine and an empty stomach, if the way he almost stumbles stepping out of the shower is any indication.

He can hear Blaine singing to himself in the other room once he turns the water off, and Kurt flushes, hoping he didn't take too long. He just had _stuff_ to do - preparation stuff, like making sure he was properly groomed and properly clean and properly... ready. Kurt made Blaine read his pamphlets when they first decided to do this, just in case Blaine had any incorrect ideas from all the weird porn he watches. He didn't want Blaine to expect him to be, like, covered in baby oil and ready for sex after one finger or anything, so he figured fingering himself in the shower was the best way to go.

Just in case.

It's possible he's over-thinking this, so Kurt rolls his eyes and slips on the fluffy hotel robe. Blaine had been stupidly excited about the robes, insisting that they both put them on after they shower, and Kurt would have protested, but, well-- it really is a nice robe and Kurt had already been concerned about what the proper post-shower, pre-virginity clothing option should be, so just this once he's okay with taking the easy out.

There's a knock on their door right as Kurt opens the bathroom door and he yelps and jumps back into the bathroom. He can hear Blaine laughing at him as Blaine opens the hotel room door and says something quietly, and after a second Blaine raps his knuckles on the bathroom door.

"You can come out now," he says.

"Shut up," Kurt says as he opens the door, preemptively rolling his eyes. "Who was that?"

"Room service!" Blaine says with a grin, gesturing grandly to the end of the bed where there's a silver tray waiting. "Close your eyes!"

"Why?" Kurt asks nervously. He doesn't trust Blaine to pull off sexy feeding, and the white robe would stain so easily.

"Oh, fine," Blaine says, rolling his eyes and pulling the cover off the tray. He smiles at Kurt expectantly, and Kurt really tries his best not to, but he giggles anyway, high-pitched and shrill.

"Those are strawberries," Kurt says. "Chocolate-covered strawberries."

"I know!" Blaine says happily. "They have little chocolate tuxedos on them, see?"

"Oh _Blaine_ ," Kurt says, stepping forward to kiss Blaine sweetly, just pressing their lips together softly and pulling back before Blaine can try to deepen the kiss.

"I can never tell if it's a good or bad thing when you say it like that," Blaine says. "I'm more than happy to eat the strawberries by myself, you know."

"I never said _that_ ," Kurt grins, walking them backwards toward the bed. He pushes Blaine onto the bed and then hops on after him, giggling as he falls into Blaine's side.

"How much of that wine did you drink?" Blaine asks, eying the bottle as he reaches for the tray of strawberries.

"Just another glass," Kurt says, waving his hand dismissively even though he does still feel a little flushed and giddy. He leans his head onto Blaine's shoulder as Blaine lifts the cover off of the tray with an exaggerated verbal drum roll.

"Ta-da!" he says, tossing the cover onto the floor and gesturing to the tray. He looks stupidly proud of himself, and Kurt leans over and kisses him softly.

"Gimme," Kurt says, opening his mouth expectantly and staring pointedly at Blaine. Blaine grabs a strawberry immediately, holding it up to Kurt's lips, and Kurt takes a small bite, smiling as he chews. They really are delicious, the strawberries tasting even sweeter with the chocolate covering them, and Kurt closes his eyes for a second as Blaine presses the strawberry back to his lips and Kurt takes another bite. He thinks he should be feeling absurd, sitting on a fancy hotel bed in a fluffy robe and eating chocolate-covered strawberries with his boyfriend. It's like something out of a cheesy romance novel, except that it's happening to _him_ , and he can't stop smiling to himself as he swallows his last bite of strawberry.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine breathes out, and Kurt blinks his eyes open. Blaine's eyes are dark and heated and he's staring shamelessly at Kurt's mouth.

"Shut up and give me another strawberry, Blaine," Kurt says lightly, trying to break the sudden tension in the air and pretend he's not blushing. Blaine grabs another strawberry and holds it up to Kurt's mouth so he can take a bite, Kurt's lips brushing over Blaine's finger when he leans in. Blaine finishes off the rest off it and tosses the stem to the tray before leaning in and cupping Kurt's cheek, staring with that same heated gaze that makes Kurt's stomach flip.

"You have chocolate, right--" Blaine starts to say quietly before just leaning in and licking at the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt's not sure if Blaine's telling the truth or not, but once he's there, his tongue warm and wet on Kurt's mouth, he can't resist. Blaine's sucking a kiss at the corner of Kurt's mouth when Kurt tilts his head and lets Blaine kiss him, open-mouthed and wet. "Kurt," Blaine says shakily against his mouth, and Kurt knows what he means because his stomach is twisted up hot and urgent all of a sudden, wanting _more_.

Kurt throws his leg over Blaine's so he can climb closer, and Blaine moans and grabs at the back of Kurt's robe, pressing him closer and breathing hard and hot against Kurt's mouth. Kurt just wants him closer - Blaine feels too far away between the fabric of their bulky robes, and Kurt's still just brave enough from the wine that he slides his hand up Blaine's thigh and underneath his robe before he can talk himself out of it, hesitating for a second before wrapping his hand around Blaine's mostly hard cock.

It's not the first time he's jerked Blaine off, but it's the first time he's done it knowing that this is going to lead to more - that he's going to have Blaine any way he wants him tonight, that they don't have to stop, that they can--

"Kurt," Blaine hisses helplessly, snapping Kurt out of it, and when Kurt looks down at him Blaine's jaw is locked tight, his hips rolling up with the movement of Kurt's hand. Kurt takes pity on him and squeezes around the base.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "I got distracted."

"I noticed," Blaine says, leaning up to kiss him. It's strangely soft, Blaine's lips slow and unhurried against his, and Kurt's just starting to relax into it when Blaine slides his hands up the outsides of Kurt's thighs and under his robe, settling them on his ass and squeezing. Kurt pulls back and raises an eyebrow at Blaine, and Blaine grins back at him, wide and unashamed.

"Robes off," Kurt decides, reaching for the tie of his own robe and pulling it free. He's about to shrug it off when Blaine grabs his hands and stops him, sitting up so he can slide Kurt's robe slowly over his shoulders and down his arms, his hands following, stroking at his skin.

"So beautiful," Blaine says quietly, and Kurt doesn't care if Blaine has some big, romantic undressing plan. Kurt's tired of waiting for them to be naked, so he shucks his robe the rest of the way off hurriedly and tosses it over the side of the bed before scrambling off of Blaine's lap and yanking impatiently at Blaine's robe until Blaine rolls his eyes and takes it off.

"You have to do everything your way, don't you?" Blaine says, and Kurt knows him well enough to recognize the fondness in Blaine's voice.

"You love it," Kurt says, stretching out on his side and looking expectantly at Blaine until he follows suit.

"I do," Blaine says, his voice suddenly soft and serious as he brings his hand up to skim over Kurt's shoulder and down his arm, his hip, his thigh, just stroking softly. "I love everything about you," Blaine says, tilting his head forward to press their foreheads together, and Kurt feels his stomach flutter the way it always does when Blaine says something stupid and romantic and right out of all the dreams Kurt had talked himself out of dreaming forever ago.

"You should probably stop saying that," Kurt says, shifting closer until they're pressed together as close as they can get.

"Never," Blaine says with a smile before wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and trying to pull him even closer. "Your skin is so soft," Blaine whispers against his jaw. "Let's drop out of school and never do anything but stay in bed and touch each other."

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt says, because Blaine's hands are warm and wide and skimming all over him. Kurt doesn't know about the rest of his life, but he could definitely spend a few days like this, learning everything he can about Blaine. It seems like a good idea until Blaine shifts closer, his cock dragging across Kurt's thigh, and then all Kurt can think about is how Blaine had felt in his hand, hot and thick and hard, and-- there will be time for cuddling later. Right now Kurt has more important things to do, like suck his boyfriend's cock.

"What are-- _oh_ ," Blaine says when Kurt pushes on his shoulder until he turns to his back and then Kurt squirms his way down Blaine's legs. "Kurt, we don't have to-- we can wait."

"Why would we wait?" Kurt asks, ducking his head to kiss at Blaine's hip. Kurt has tried to give Blaine a blowjob exactly four times in the past two weeks, and it's like the more they got interrupted the more obsessed he got with the idea of getting to finally follow through. He goes slow, kissing his way up Blaine's thighs and then sucking at the thin skin over his hipbones.

"Kurt," Blaine says quietly, and Kurt nods reassuringly at him, leaning in and licking at the head of Blaine's cock just to see how it tastes, if it's as warm as it feels in Kurt's hand. Blaine lets out a shaky breath as Kurt starts to sink his mouth down around the head of his cock, going slowly and getting used to the way Blaine's cock stretches his mouth and weighs heavy on his tongue. Blaine's not scary porn star huge, thankfully (though Kurt would never tell Blaine that), and while the feel of Blaine in his mouth is big in an unfamiliar way, it's not bad at all. Kurt likes having something to wrap his lips around, letting them slide slowly over the skin as he pulls off and licks over the head, and Blaine whines softly, hands grabbing helplessly at the sheets next to his thighs.

"Kurt, can I-- if I touch your hair, will you kill me?" Blaine asks, voice strained, and Kurt pulls off so he can bury his face into Blaine's thigh and laugh. Blaine shivers a little at the sensation and Kurt presses a wet kiss there too, surprised how soft Blaine's thighs are.

"I think I'll be able to curb the impulse for you just this once," Kurt says with a grin, looking up at Blaine and feeling his chest twist up at the way Blaine _looks_ like this, naked and flushed underneath him.

"Thanks," Blaine gasps out, reaching down to cup the side of Kurt's cheek as Kurt moves his mouth back to Blaine's cock. Kurt licks at the side first, tracing his tongue up to the tip and watching the way Blaine's whole body twitches where Kurt's arm is resting over his thigh. Blaine hesitantly curls his fingers into Kurt's damp hair and tugs a little, just enough for Kurt to feel it, and Kurt slides his lips up so he can sink his mouth back down over Blaine's cock, swallowing as he does.

"You're so good at this," Blaine groans, tugging a little harder at Kurt's hair. Kurt knows Blaine doesn't have any basis for comparison, but it's still nice to hear, especially when Blaine just keeps gasping and mumbling nonsense and petting shakily at Kurt's hair as Kurt sucks around his cock. Kurt's got his hand wrapped around the base of Blaine's cock, keeping him steady, and he slowly sinks his mouth lower, taking more of Blaine in and working his tongue around Blaine's cock. Blaine groans loudly, his hips jerking up and his cock suddenly hitting the back of Kurt's throat, enough to make his gag reflex kick in.

"Oh god," Blaine says as Kurt pulls back and coughs a little. "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry, just-- your mouth, and... oh god."

"It's okay," Kurt rasps, petting at his thighs. "It's okay, just... no more thrusting. I think that's advanced blowjob stuff, and we're still in the introductory course."

"Well, if it helps," Blaine pants, reaching down to brush his thumb over Kurt's lower lip. "You're totally acing the introductory course."

"It does help," Kurt says happily, "thank you. You can keep your hands in my hair if you want," Kurt adds softly, feeling his face heat up even though his mouth is inches away from his boyfriend's cock. He's not really surprised he's into hair-pulling, though. He's thought about it extensively and sometimes he can't help the way he starts blushing when Blaine catches Kurt running his fingers through his own hair and tugging.

"Yeah, okay," Blaine breathes out, tangling his fingers back into Kurt's hair, tugging just enough to guide Kurt's mouth back to his cock. It shouldn't be hot - it should be _annoying_ \- but Kurt bites back a moan, opening his mouth so he can take Blaine's cock inside and start to bob his head, swallowing as he pulls up before sinking back down. Blaine moans, the sound low and whiny and unbelievably hot, and Kurt pulls up so he can start licking up under the head of Blaine's cock, tracing the skin with his tongue over and over again until Blaine's breath is hitching, his hips trying to jerk up under Kurt so his cock will slip back into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt makes a noise around Blaine's cock - he was going for 'reminding' but apparently it didn't translate because Blaine just moans loudly and tugs hard at Kurt's hair. Kurt moans around Blaine's cock at the sharp sting in his scalp, and Blaine lets out a noise that's more of a sob than a moan, his hips and thighs shaking under Kurt's arms.

"Kurt," Blaine says brokenly, and Kurt nods around Blaine's cock, dragging his lips up and licking at the little spot he's found under the head of Blaine's cock that makes him shiver. Blaine tugs at Kurt's hair again, harder and harder in a way that makes Kurt rub down against the sheets, his cock throbbing underneath him. " _Kurt_ ," Blaine says again, sliding his hand down to cup Kurt's jaw and push until Kurt gets the message and pulls off Blaine's cock.

"What?" he asks, wiping at his mouth where it's embarrassingly slick with spit. Kurt was sure he had been doing it right.

"You have to stop that," Blaine says, his hips still twitching up under Kurt's arms. "Or I'm going to come. Like. Now."

"Oh," Kurt says, flushing a little. "I guess that means I pass introductory blowjobs?"

"A plus plus," Blaine breathes out, collapsing back against the pillows. "Gold star. Smiley face." Kurt laughs, petting at Blaine's thighs just to feel the way they're shivering, and he can't resist stroking his hand over Blaine's cock where it's hard and still wet from his mouth.

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine groans, smacking his hand away, and Kurt rolls his eyes and reaches for the bottle of wine on the nightstand, taking a quick swig because his throat is a little sore from Blaine thrusting up into his mouth. "Seriously?" Blaine asks after Kurt swallows. "I didn't even... you know."

"No!" Kurt says quickly, blushing. "It's not a _taste_ thing, Blaine, it's just... my throat is kind of sore, from, you know," he says, raising an eyebrow pointedly at Blaine.

"Oh, right," Blaine says, his cheeks turning pink as well, and Kurt laughs and curls in against Blaine's side, passing him the bottle.

"Don't make me drink alone," Kurt says with a grin.

-

It's not that they're _drunk_. It's just that they're a little, well. Giggly. And warm. And kind of uncoordinated. And very, very horny.

"Let's have sex now," Blaine gasps against Kurt's mouth, his hips rubbing against Kurt's thigh. "Like, so much sex."

"Yes," Kurt agrees, trailing his mouth down Blaine's neck and biting at his collarbone just to hear him whine. "That's a good plan." Blaine nods and grabs Kurt's hand, leading Kurt's fingers down and rubbing them over his hole. They press in, just a little, and Kurt can tell that Blaine's already a little slippery with lube, which. Oh. "Oh, you-- I thought you'd want me to--" Kurt says, stuttering a little, his stomach swooping at the realization.

"Is that... okay?" Blaine asks, his voice nervous. "I mean, we can do it the other way, I just-- I really want you to." He presses down on Kurt's fingers again, his hips rocking forward into the pressure, and Kurt's so turned on he feels kind of dizzy. Though that might be the wine. "It's kind of all I can think about lately," Blaine says, letting go of Kurt's hand once Kurt starts to stroke over his hole. "I don't think I've jerked off to anything else in the past month, Kurt, fuck. Is it okay?" Blaine's panting now, his hips pressing forward, trying to rock more firmly against Kurt's fingers. Kurt had kind of just assumed he'd be the one on bottom since Blaine never indicated otherwise, but this. Well, yes. This is _really_ working for him.

"That is so okay," Kurt finally tells him in an embarrassingly breathy voice, his thumb rubbing over Blaine's hole, and Blaine's just wet enough that Kurt can press the very tip in. It's thrilling and hot, doing this to Blaine, thinking about Blaine doing this to _himself_ in the shower just an hour ago, and Kurt can't stop staring at the way his thumb slowly spreads Blaine open as it sinks inside, Blaine hot and tight around it. Kurt's never really let himself think about this but now he wants to do more _immediately._ He scrambles off of the bed and lunges for his bag where he's got a bottle of lube stashed, and he manages to accidentally kick Blaine in the process.

"Oww," Blaine says, rubbing at his thigh and pouting, and Kurt shrugs at him as he climbs back onto the bed.

"Sorry," he says. "I had things to do."

"Well it _hurt_ ," Blaine says, his voice whiny, and Kurt rolls his eyes and leans down, kissing at the spot Blaine's rubbing. Blaine goes still so Kurt kisses again, slower, trailing his lips up a little higher on Blaine's thigh and sucking at the skin until he reaches Blaine's hip. He uses the opportunity to push at the inside of Blaine's thighs too, spreading them apart until Blaine bends his legs at the knee, lifting them until his feet are planted on the bed and he's spread open in front of Kurt. It's a surprisingly good look for him.

"There," Kurt says, grinning and dropping one more kiss to Blaine's thigh. "I kissed it better."

"Yeah," Blaine says, his voice suddenly a lot lower. "You did." Kurt swallows, looking down at the bottle of lube in his hand and at Blaine, who's now tilting his hips up a little. "You should--" Blaine says, staring at Kurt with dark, wide eyes. "Your fingers, I mean."

"If you insist," Kurt says, forcing himself to look away from Blaine as he squeezes some lube into his palm. "Do you... have you done this?" Kurt asks as he rubs over the lube in his palm to warm it up. "Like, a lot?" It makes him flush to ask, but he can't help it. They haven't really talked a lot about what they do alone, what they get off to. It's new and hot and kind of exciting to think about.

"Kind of," Blaine says, watching Kurt's fingers. "A lot lately, thinking about this. About you." Kurt's stomach coils up hot and tense, thinking about Blaine in his bed, his fingers inside, maybe wishing they were Kurt's instead. Kurt just nods at him, dragging his fingers through the lube and reaching out to hold Blaine open a little and stroke his fingers over Blaine's hole. Blaine shivers forward, breathing out harshly, and Kurt rubs over him for a few seconds, letting him get used to the feeling before he starts to push his finger in slowly. Blaine hisses out a breath and pushes his hips forward, trying to rush it.

"Uh uh," Kurt says, wrapping his hand around Blaine's hip to hold him in place before he remembers it's still wet with lube. "Oops," he says, giggling as his hand skims over Blaine's skin and slips off of his hipbone.

"Don't say 'oops' when your finger is in my ass," Blaine says, but he's laughing too, and-- whoa, _hey_ , that does some very interesting things where he's clenching down around Kurt's finger. Kurt pushes his finger in deeper, as far as he can go, and rubs a little, just to feel, to get used to the tight heat. "Oh," Blaine breathes out. "Another one, you should-- I can take another one now. Definitely."

Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine's eagerness, but Blaine is clenching around him, squirming like he's trying to fuck himself on Kurt's finger, and it's so ridiculously hot that Kurt's not going to argue with Blaine if it means he gets to do more. Kurt makes sure his second finger is still wet as he pulls the first out and then pushes back in with both of them, even slower this time because Blaine's so _tight_ , and Blaine lets out a shuddering sigh, tossing his head back onto the pillow as Kurt works his fingers in.

"You still okay?" Kurt asks, because he wouldn't put it past Blaine to keep his mouth shut just so Kurt won't stop.

"So okay," Blaine breathes out, lifting his head and looking at Kurt with wide eyes. His face is flushed and his mouth is open and wet and he looks _gorgeous_ like this, disheveled in a way Kurt doesn't get to see very often. "I've thought about this," Blaine says quietly as he squeezes down around Kurt's fingers. "About your fingers inside of me. They feel different from mine. They're longer, and-- you're deeper than I can get on my own."

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, starting to stroke his fingers in and out slowly. He desperately wants Blaine to keep talking, his own cock throbbing just from the sound of Blaine's rough voice, much less what he's actually saying.

"Yeah," Blaine says, his hips rocking forward. "Can you... deeper? Just kind of, like, press in?" Kurt nods, not trusting himself to actually use words right now, and presses his fingers inside as deep as he can, settling on his stomach between Blaine's legs so he can get a better angle and press just a little deeper. Blaine makes a low, pleased noise, clenching down around Kurt's fingers, and Kurt rests his head against the inside of Blaine's thigh, staring at where Blaine's spread open around his fingers. He can't believe they're finally _doing_ this, so close to something Kurt has wanted to do for what seems like so long.

Kurt rubs his fingers inside of Blaine aimlessly at first, just getting used to the way it feels. He has a vague idea of what he's looking for and now seems like a good enough time to try, with Blaine spread out and pushing back onto his fingers encouragingly. Blaine makes a soft, low noise, almost like a growl, when Kurt finds his prostate and drags his fingers over it. He shudders and clenches down around Kurt's fingers, like he's trying to keep them in place, and Kurt grins against the skin of Blaine's thigh and rubs slow circles, fascinated by the way Blaine's hips try to follow the motion of his fingers.

"Can you-- more," Blaine groans.

"Harder?" Kurt asks, pressing his fingers in more firmly, and Blaine lets out a shuddering breath but shakes his head no.

"Another finger," Blaine says, his words lazy and slow. "It's the stretch. I like the way the stretch feels, and when you move in and out, it's-- that's what feels best, not just pressing." Kurt feels himself flush a little just at the words, but Blaine's apparently lost all shame, his head thrown back and his mouth open as he rolls his hips down against Kurt's fingers. Kurt fumbles in the sheets for the lube, letting his own hips grind a little into the bed because of how unbelievably hard he still is, just from seeing the way Blaine reacts.

Kurt draws his fingers out, quickly slicking three up so he can press them back in. Blaine starts to gasp immediately, pressing forward against Kurt's fingers, trying to take them deeper.

"What's it feel like?" Kurt asks, unable to help himself and not sure how much he should be moving his fingers when Blaine keeps squirming so much. "Blaine, god, you look... is it that good?"

"Fuck, Kurt, it's just-- yeah," Blaine chokes out, squeezing around Kurt's fingers. "It's being stretched, and it's just-- your cock is so thick," Blaine says, laughing breathlessly at himself and turning his flushed face into his arm for a second. "I can't wait, Kurt, _shit_."

"I know the feeling," Kurt says faintly, nuzzling his face into Blaine's thigh and shifting back down into the sheets. He presses his fingers in deep and stretches them out as much as he can inside, the way Blaine apparently likes. He moves them slowly, too, so Blaine can keep squeezing down, wiggling his hips and working himself back onto Kurt's fingers. "God, you're so tight," Kurt breathes out, curling his fingers in a little and watching the way it makes Blaine's cock twitch where it's resting hard and untouched on his stomach.

"I bet you say that to all your boyfriends," Blaine says, starting to giggle at himself, and Kurt wants to laugh too - he still feels all light and happy from the wine, from actually _doing_ this with Blaine after so much anticipation - but Blaine's squeezing down around Kurt's fingers in new and interesting ways and Kurt groans, pressing his own hips harder into the bed.

"No, just the easy ones," Kurt mumbles, twisting his fingers a little in a way that makes Blaine gasp, and then Blaine is grabbing at Kurt's shoulder, trying to pull him up. "What are you--"

"Kiss me," Blaine says, and he's not laughing anymore but he still sounds breathless, his face flushed and kind of sweaty when Kurt looks at him. "Please? And keep your fingers in, I just want--"

"Yes, absolutely," Kurt says, sitting up. He lets his fingers slip out and Blaine whines, hips twitching up, but Kurt ignores him and throws his leg over Blaine's thigh, straddling him and only just managing not to tip over from the sudden movement when his head still feels so light. Kurt steadies himself and leans down to kiss Blaine's pouting lips, letting his fingers slide down Blaine's stomach and skim over his cock, swallowing Blaine's moan when he finally presses three fingers back inside.

"Jesus," Blaine gasps, throwing his legs open wider, and Kurt kisses harder and rocks down a little against Blaine's thigh, letting his own cock get some friction because it's just so _hot_ , how much Blaine likes this, the sounds he keeps making as Kurt presses his fingers in deeper.

Kurt kisses down Blaine's neck, lets Blaine tip his head back onto the pillow and moan as he works himself back on Kurt's fingers. "Could you take more? More fingers, I mean, before I-- before I fuck you." Kurt flushes when he says it, but Blaine just moans louder, tilting his head so he can kiss Kurt, frantic and messy and so _perfect_.

"Right there," Blaine gasps after a second, reaching down to touch Kurt's wrist where Kurt is still working his fingers in and out of Blaine. "Not so hard, just--"

"Like this?" Kurt says, curling his fingers up again and pressing in deep, and Blaine shudders, his face scrunching up and mouth dropping open.

"God, yes. _Yes_. Kurt, you're so amazing, I--" Blaine cuts off with a groan when Kurt moves his fingers in faster, trying to keep them at the angle Blaine likes even when his wrist starts to hurt. Kurt uses his other hand to reach between them, circling his fingers around Blaine's cock, but when Kurt opens his mouth to ask Blaine if he wants Kurt to jerk him off, Blaine gasps out and starts to come over Kurt's hand. Kurt freezes, his fingers stilling inside Blaine as Blaine squeezes around them, hot and tight, his hips twisting slowly.

"Oh my god," Kurt breathes, letting go of Blaine's cock and slowly easing his fingers out. He wants to wipe his hands off on something but instead he just says, "I barely even touched you, Blaine."

"Oops," Blaine mumbles, reaching up and trying to tug Kurt closer. Kurt leans down over Blaine, biting back a moan when his cock slides over Blaine's thigh. It feels like he's been hard _forever_ and looking at Blaine sleepy and relaxed underneath him is giving him serious orgasm envy.

"I guess I can't-- you know," Kurt says, reaching down to brush his fingers between Blaine's legs, and Blaine shivers at the touch, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine says earnestly, leaning in to rub his nose over Kurt's shoulder. "That felt _really_ good. I should just call you next time I want to jerk off instead of doing it myself, fuck."

Kurt laughs loudly, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek when Blaine stares up at him. "I think they call that _having sex_ , Blaine. You know, someone else getting you off."

"Hush," Blaine mumbles, turning pink and shifting underneath Kurt again, and this time Kurt groans out loud when Blaine's leg presses up, delicious pressure right against Kurt's cock. "Yeah?" Blaine asks softly, pressing his thigh up more firmly, and Kurt drops his head down to the crook of Blaine's neck and breathes out shakily.

"Yeah," Kurt replies, and Blaine puts his arms around Kurt, pressing at his lower back as Kurt starts to shift his hips, his cock sliding wetly over Blaine's thigh.

"I really am sorry," Blaine says in a low voice, less lazy and more heated now. "I still want to feel you inside me, Kurt. Want you to-- to _fill me up_ , to fuck me, just--"

"Blaine," Kurt moans, his hips moving faster. The friction is just barely enough but his stomach is still twisting up hot like he's close, and Blaine's voice in his ear is making Kurt feel flushed and desperate all over. " _Blaine_ ," Kurt says again as Blaine rubs his hand lower, pressing down over Kurt's ass while Kurt works his hips frantically, and Kurt presses his face into Blaine's neck and bites a little at the skin as he starts to come, the rush of heat flooding his body as Blaine moans and tells Kurt how hot he is even though Kurt is barely listening.

Blaine keeps stroking at the small of his back and kissing his hair and his forehead between random words, and Kurt just shivers and presses closer. His entire body is kind of _tingling_ ; everything is warm and fuzzy and he's not sure how much of it is the wine and how much of it is the orgasm, but Kurt is entirely sure that he wants more, like, _now_.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asks, sleepy and confused as Kurt slides down his body and starts to kiss at Blaine's cock. "Oh, what-- what are you doing?" Blaine gasps, squirming away as Kurt licks at him, his tongue sliding wetly up the side of Blaine's cock where he's still soft and a little sticky from come. The taste isn't nearly as bad as it could be, and it's sort of fun how Blaine's cock jumps when Kurt licks at it anyway.

"I'm getting you hard again," Kurt says matter-of-factly. "And then we're going to have sex."

"We just had sex," Blaine says around a yawn, still trying to squirm away from Kurt's open-mouthed kisses over his cock. "Can't we cuddle?"

"No," Kurt says firmly. "Now we're going to have _sex_ -sex."

"We have this hotel room for the rest of the night," Blaine says, tugging at Kurt's shoulder and half-dragging him back up the bed. "We can afford to cuddle and take a post-awesome orgasm nap. Refuel and stuff."

Kurt sighs, because he knows that under normal circumstances Blaine could be hard again in, like, two minutes. And so could he, really. It's one of the few advantages of being a teenage boy that Kurt's discovered so far. But instead the wine is making him feel kind of hazy and warm and sleepy, and once Blaine has him down against the pillows and is cuddling into his side, the nap thing is starting to look like a good idea.

"We should shower first," Kurt yawns into Blaine's hair. "Or at least wash off. You're covered in come."

"I don't mind," Blaine says against his shoulder. "Napping is for now. Cleaning is for later."

" _Sex_ is for later," Kurt reminds him, just in case he forgot, but Blaine's tugging the comforter over them and his breath is warm and even against Kurt's neck, and Kurt's asleep before Blaine can answer.

-

Kurt blinks himself awake at some point when it's early enough for weak light to be streaming in from the corners of the hotel room curtain and he groans, rubbing at his head. He has the beginnings of a headache and his mouth tastes horrific and Blaine's spooned up behind him, drooling against his back.

"Crap," Kurt croaks out, turning until he can push at Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, wake up, we have to have sex."

"Huh?" Blaine says sleepily, smacking his lips. Kurt wrinkles his nose and it's _almost_ not cute until Blaine rubs his face against Kurt's shoulder and yawns so widely his jaw cracks.

"Your breath is horrible," Kurt says, even though his voice comes out more fond than not. "But we're going to have sex anyway."

"Okay," Blaine says, kissing at Kurt's collarbone. "After we wake up."

"We are waking up," Kurt says, even though he interrupts himself halfway through with a yawn.

"Baby, you're falling asleep," Blaine groans. "We'll wake up in plenty of time, I promise." Kurt wants to protest, but his eyes are heavy and his head is fuzzy and Blaine's pulling him closer and closer, linking their hands together and bringing them up to his mouth, kissing Kurt's knuckles.

"We'd better," Kurt says as Blaine stacks his feet on top of Kurt's under the covers. His toes are cold, but Kurt's too tired to protest.

-

They don't. In fact, they don't wake up until Puck calls for what he swears is the fifth time.

"Dudes," Puck says as he meets them in the parking lot to take the keys back. "You look fucking rough. What happened up there?"

"Shut it, Puckerman," Kurt snaps, throwing the envelope with the keys at his head. The wind catches and it stops a foot or so in front of him. Kurt hates _everything_.

"No, seriously," Puck says, looking concerned and horrified at the same time. "Did you two do it wrong or something? Is gay sex just super different?"

"I'll be in the car," Kurt says stiffly, throwing one last hateful look and ignoring Blaine completely as he turns on his heel and heads across the parking lot. Blaine has the keys, so Kurt knows he's going to have stand stupidly outside the door until Blaine gets there, but he's angry and stomping away feels _good_ , dammit.

The sun is entirely too bright and they had rushed out of the room so Puck could check them out in time so Kurt has _no_ idea where his sunglasses are and he's in yesterday's clothes and he's still kind of a virgin, and--

He is never drinking wine _again_.

 **August 16th**

"You check the weather before you plan a picnic!" Kurt yells at Blaine over the rain.

"I did!" he insists, trying to hold the blanket over Kurt's head without much success. "It said sunny and clear last night!"

"You should have checked again," Kurt says, stomping through the rapidly forming puddles that are threatening to ruin his new docs. "You should have checked the hourly forecast. You should have had your iPhone out checking the weather _by the minute_." Kurt knows he's being a brat, and he feels a little bad about the way that Blaine's just letting him rant and complain as they turn the corner onto Blaine's road. They had decided to walk the two blocks to the big park by Blaine's house, and at the time it really had been sunny with just enough of a breeze to make things perfect, but they hadn't even gotten the food unpacked before it started to rain, hard and sudden, drenching everything.

It's been hard for Kurt not to be kind of difficult lately. He'd been getting more and more frustrated about their wasted opportunity in the hotel room, and their lack of opportunities to be alone ever since paired with the fact that school would be starting back up soon meant he might as well just wait until senior prom to lose his virginity. He's admittedly been taking it out on Blaine, even though he doesn't mean to. It's just that they'd been so _close_ , and Kurt was so, so ready, and he had a hard time being around Blaine now without thinking about it constantly. It's getting increasingly difficult to pretend he's satisfied with just kissing and the occasional handjob in the backseat of Kurt's car now that he knows what Blaine's cock feels like in his mouth, and how tight and hot Blaine is around his fingers, the way Blaine sounds when he comes. Kurt may be a romantic but he's still a teenager, dammit, and sometimes he just doesn't want to sit on a picnic blanket with Blaine and eat coleslaw when he could have Blaine naked underneath him instead.

Not that it was a problem now, obviously. Kurt's absolutely soaked and he's starting to get cold in the wind, his teeth chattering a little reflexively while he waits for Blaine to open the stupid gate so they can start the trek up Blaine's stupidly long driveway to Blaine's stupid house where none of Kurt's things live. He'd probably be less cranky if he could fix his own hair in his own bathroom with his own product and then dry off with his own towels and change into his own clothes, but Kurt's not about to ask Blaine to drive him home in this weather or try to make the drive himself. They finally make it to the door and Blaine unlocks it, letting Kurt go in first.

"Wait here just a second, okay?" Blaine says, toeing off his shoes and ducking down the hall to a guest bathroom. He comes back with three giant towels and hands two to Kurt before he starts drying the worst of the water off of himself. "Remind me to come clean up down here before you leave, or I'll forget before my parents get home tomorrow," Blaine says, rubbing the towel over his hair in a way that's going to _ruin_ his hair's natural curl and make it dry all frizzy. "Margaret is off this week." Something about the statement seems like it should be important, but Kurt's too annoyed to focus on it right now as he unlaces his boots and stomps his socked feet on the rug to dry them off enough to follow Blaine up the steps to his room.

Blaine's waiting for him when he steps through the door with a fresh towel, and he wraps it around Kurt's shoulders, stretching up on his toes to kiss Kurt's forehead. "I'm sorry it started raining," he says, rubbing the towel at Kurt's shoulders.

"I know," Kurt sighs, tipping his forehead to rest against Blaine's. "I'm sorry I'm being so difficult."

"It's okay," Blaine says. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't."

"Did that sound better in your head?" Kurt asks, pushing Blaine's shoulder lightly and grabbing the towel to rub at his hair. "My hair is never going to recover from this, you know," he sighs.

"I think it might," Blaine says, digging through his dresser and handing Kurt a pair of worn sweatpants and a faded Dalton Athletics shirt. It smells overwhelmingly like Blaine, like his laundry detergent and his house and just a little bit like his cologne, and Kurt waits until Blaine's back is turned to breathe it in. He strips out of his wet clothes and hangs them as neatly as he can over the back of Blaine's desk chair. He debates taking his underwear off, but it's still pouring outside so he doesn't anticipate getting home any time soon and he doesn't want to sit around in wet underwear, so he pulls it down his legs with a sigh and tosses it on top of the pile of his clothes. He hears Blaine make a noise but largely ignores him in favor of drying off before slipping into Blaine's clothes, but then Blaine's suddenly pressed all along his back, his skin still cold and damp but his mouth shockingly hot against Kurt's neck. Kurt didn't even hear Blaine getting undressed.

"Well _hello_ ," Kurt says, quirking an eyebrow.

"I can't," Blaine breathes against his skin. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I know you're annoyed right now but I can't just keep sitting around pretending I don't want to touch you every fucking second." Blaine's voice is rough, his fingers squeezing at Kurt's hips, and Kurt feels something like relief but hotter flood his stomach.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asks after a second, twisting in Blaine's arms and smacking him on the shoulder. "Blaine, you moron, why do you think I've _been_ in such a bad mood?"

"You told me it was because you missed that white sale at Nordstrom," Blaine says.

"Yes, well, I lied," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. "Trust me, I know the feeling," he says, stepping closer so he can feel Blaine's cock hardening against his thigh, the brush of it dizzying and wonderful. "Not that the idea of a picnic wasn't entirely sweet and romantic, but--"

"But _god_ I want you to fuck me already," Blaine finishes for him, and before Kurt can start laughing, Blaine is surging forward, kissing Kurt hard on the mouth. "Hard, this time," Blaine continues between kisses, their cocks sliding together with a delicious, uncoordinated friction when Kurt pulls Blaine closer. "I've been thinking about it so much and I don't want careful or slow, I want--"

"Okay, I get it," Kurt breathes out, already half-hard himself from the way Blaine is rubbing their hips together, kissing at Kurt's neck and shoulder. He sounds so _desperate_ that it makes Kurt feel giddy, and this time it has nothing to do with wine. "Should we-- your bed, we should move to your bed."

"Excellent idea," Blaine agrees, and there's a moment where neither of them want to separate so Blaine slides his hands down to grab at Kurt's ass, walking them both backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls back onto it, Kurt landing on top of him.

"Smooth," Kurt says, kissing Blaine's jaw, but Blaine just grins, his eyes wide and dark.

"I love when you're naked," Blaine says, rolling them over and scooting up on the bed, and Kurt flushes as Blaine looks down at him, feeling a little self-conscious even though Blaine's naked too, even though they've done this before. "I can't believe we've spent so much time together with you still wearing clothes. Such a waste," Blaine mumbles, leaning down to suck at Kurt's chest, kissing down to his stomach. Kurt's breath hitches, grabbing at Blaine's shoulder when the kisses start to tickle and leave Kurt breathless, and Blaine leans down to mouth at Kurt's cock for about five seconds before Kurt's dragging him back up, gasping out, "Okay, we don't have time to do that. No, no, get up here." Blaine looks up sadly before leaning back down to suck at Kurt's nipple in a way that definitely shouldn't feel as good as it does, but then Kurt is tugging Blaine the rest of the way up and pressing their lips together, kissing Blaine desperately and arching his hips up.

"Do you have lube and condoms?"

"Lube is in the drawer," Blaine says, sitting up so he can reach over and pull the drawer open, groping around until he gets it. "I thought you bought the condoms?"

Kurt closes his eyes and tries not to cry. He did buy them, after they had their talk about when and how they wanted to finally have sex and then flipped a coin over who would have to go buy the condoms. "I did, but I didn't think to bring them with me to our outdoor _picnic_ , Blaine."

"Oh," Blaine says, leaning back over Kurt and kissing his temple softly. "Maybe we could just... not use one this time? I've never-- I mean, obviously I've never, and you've never either. And I _really_ don't want to leave this bed until I've had your cock in me."

"That is completely unfair and you know it," Kurt groans, but Blaine's right. They don't exactly have to worry about catching STDs from each other, which is mostly what the pamphlets had warned about. Kurt sends a silent promise out into the universe that he will totally, absolutely have safe sex for the rest of his life except for just this once.

"Fine, but just this-- what are you doing?" Kurt yelps when he stops making deals with the universe and looks back at Blaine. Blaine's got his hand between his legs, his arm flexing, and oh fuck, Blaine is already--

"I'm fingering myself," Blaine says. "You were taking too long to reconcile your pamphlets and your dick."

"Shut up and get where I can see you," Kurt says, pushing at Blaine's shoulder when Blaine doesn't immediately move.

"Why?" Blaine asks, his breath hitching as he moves his arm.

"Because I can't _see_ ," Kurt says desperately. He's been thinking about this since that night at the hotel when Blaine had told him that he did this. There's something so much hotter about seeing Blaine like this, doing something he does alone when he wants to get off, knowing exactly how he likes it and how he's already working in a third finger when he spreads his legs wider so Kurt can watch his fingers move in and out. "God, look at you," Kurt says softly, running his hands over Blaine's thighs. "How do you want to--"

"Like this," Blaine says, reaching down with his free hand and wrapping his fingers around Kurt's cock, stroking slowly. Kurt tilts his head back and groans, his hips arching up a little. He knows he should tell Blaine to stop, that Kurt is _so_ already good to go for sex and will probably last longer without Blaine touching him, but it feels so _good_. "Is that okay? I've thought about it, riding you, getting to see your face while you're inside me, Kurt--"

"You need to stop talking like that, oh my god," Kurt groans, squeezing at Blaine's hip as Blaine coats his fingers in more lube and pushes them in again, his face scrunching up in a way that should be ridiculous but is just hot. Which explains a lot of Blaine's overall appeal, really.

Kurt slides his hand from Blaine's hip to his stomach, his fingers scratching through the dark hair that trails down to Blaine's cock. Blaine's stomach muscles twitch under Kurt's hand as he keeps working his fingers in and out, and Kurt slowly wraps his hand around Blaine's cock, stroking and staring at the way the tip is already shining wetly with pre-come.

"Fuck," Blaine swears in a shaky voice, pressing back hard onto his fingers, and Kurt squeezes at the base of his cock before letting go.

"Wonderful idea," Kurt says, biting his lip when Blaine smiles down at him. "Are you ready? Do you need me to--"

"I think I'm good." Blaine lets out a shaky breath and slides his fingers out, wiping them off on Kurt's cock in a way that makes Kurt's hips jump. "Just, I've never-- look, I'm not just being a good boyfriend when I tell you that your cock is big," Blaine says with a laugh, and Kurt reaches up to smack at his hip. "But god, I want this, Kurt. Just-- try to stay still for me," Blaine finishes, grabbing the lube and letting some drip out of the bottle and over the tip of Kurt's cock.

Kurt hisses, hips jerking again as he says, " _Cold_ , Blaine," but Blaine ignores him, spreading the lube over Kurt's cock with the palm of his hand and then moving forward on his knees until he's straddling Kurt's hips.

"I'm just going to--" Blaine starts, grabbing Kurt's cock and spreading his knees wide, lowering himself down. Kurt thinks he might be holding his breath as Blaine rubs the the head of Kurt's cock over his hole, looking for the right angle before he starts to press Kurt's cock inside.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Kurt gasps, grabbing onto Blaine's thighs weakly and trying not to jerk his hips up when the tip of his cock sinks slowly into Blaine, tight and squeezing and oh _god_ , Kurt thinks he might be able to feel Blaine's _pulse_.

"Wow," Blaine hisses, spreading his thighs wider and taking a little more of Kurt inside. Kurt has no idea how he's actually going to fuck Blaine when it feels like his cock is trapped in a dizzingly tight grip, and every shaky breath Blaine's taking just makes him squeeze around Kurt _harder_. "Wow," Blaine repeats, and Kurt reaches up to stroke Blaine's cock, hoping it will help distract him. Blaine's only half-hard and worry twists in Kurt's chest, like maybe they weren't ready for this after all, like maybe he'd rushed Blaine into things, and--

"Does it feel-- are you okay?" Kurt asks breathlessly as Blaine sinks down a little lower and then stops, leaning forward so he can brace his hands on the bed and blink his eyes open at Kurt. He's flushed dark red all the way down to his chest and sucking in quick, shaky breaths, his eyes wide and dark. Kurt wants to lean up and bite his lip.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Blaine says with a short laugh. "God, you have no idea how _full_ this feels," Blaine groans, trying to lift his hips up and sink back down even though he's barely moving on Kurt's cock.

"Then tell me. Does it hurt?" Kurt lets go of Blaine's cock now that he's hard again and holds his hips instead, brushing his thumb over the dip of Blaine's hipbone as Blaine starts to move more easily over Kurt, sinking down a little lower each time.

"N-no, not really? I mean, the _stretch_ is just-- but it's so full, Kurt. _God_ , it's so full, I can't think about anything else. I need to stop talking," Blaine groans, bringing one hand up to brush over Kurt's chest, rubbing his thumb slowly over a nipple, and Kurt closes his eyes for a second before he opens them again.

"You really don't," Kurt says, squeezing at Blaine's hips as Blaine braces both hands on the bed and leans down over Kurt's body. "Would it help if I--"

"Holy fuck," Blaine swears, pushing back _hard_ and sudden onto Kurt's cock, and all Kurt can do is gasp and throw his head back so he doesn't do something stupid like snap his hips up. "Okay, this helps. This _really_ helps," Blaine groans, slowly rocking his hips backward and then lifting up just to sink down again. He's still so tight but he's moving easier now, eyes closed and lip between his teeth and hair falling over his eyes and god, Kurt is so in love with him.

"You're gorgeous," Kurt breathes out, hands sliding down slowly to grip Blaine's ass, feeling the way Blaine tenses up around him for a second. Kurt's dimly aware that he could come, like, any minute now, but he thinks he can hold off a little longer too if he tries not to focus on the heat that's pooling low in his stomach every time Blaine squeezes hotly around him. "You feel so good, I want to--" Kurt cuts off, sliding his hands to Blaine's shoulders and leaning up to press his lips to Blaine's, kissing him hard and desperate. Blaine moans into Kurt's mouth, leaning down to follow Kurt's lips when the strain starts to make Kurt's neck hurt.

"I can't believe we waited so long to do this," Blaine pants, rocking back on Kurt's cock faster now. Kurt's started to rock his hips up with Blaine, flushing at the wet sound his cock makes when it slides into Blaine, as far as it can at this angle.

"It wasn't our fault, the universe and red wine conspired against us," Kurt says, reaching between them to circle his fist around Blaine's cock and start to jerk him off. Blaine moans, the sound strangled and breathless and perfect, but he doesn't tell Kurt to stop. He just tucks his face down into Kurt's neck, mouthing at the hot skin there and pushing back hard to meet Kurt's thrusts. The air around them is hot and Kurt can feel sweat dripping down behind his knees when he lifts his legs up to get more leverage, jerking his hips up harder to fuck Blaine.

"Kurt, baby, I'm close," Blaine whines into Kurt's collarbone after a few minutes, and Kurt's hand is almost cramping up and he just wants to _come_ , but more than that he wants Blaine to come, wants to watch him fall apart in Kurt's lap.

"C'mon, I wanna hear you," Kurt pants, one hand between their bodies and one low on Blaine's back, and Blaine's breath starts to hitch, breathing out soft, "unh, _unh_ "s with his mouth open over Kurt's shoulder, his body going still while Kurt keeps fucking up into him, moving his hand faster too. Finally Blaine gasps out and squeezes hard around Kurt's cock, so impossibly tight that Kurt's eyes slide shut and he drops his head back, slowing his hand down when he feels Blaine's come wet between their bodies. It's so different from feeling Blaine come around his fingers because it's Kurt's _cock_ this time, hard and throbbing as Blaine squeezes around him through his orgasm.

"I-I can't--" Blaine groans, collapsing heavily on Kurt's chest as Kurt pets at his back, where the skin is warm and slick with sweat and Blaine's still shaking from his orgasm, just a little. He's heavy, but Kurt doesn't mind. He has more important things to worry about, like the tight heat coiled up low in his stomach.

"Blaine," Kurt says after a few seconds, kissing Blaine's cheek and his temple and letting his lips brush over Blaine's ear, "is it okay if I still--"

"Oh fuck, you haven't yet. Yeah, Kurt, please. Come on," Blaine says, his voice so low it's almost a growl, and Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and jerks his hips up into Blaine, biting at his lip and turning his head into the pillow. "You too, Kurt, let me hear you," Blaine says, sucking hard kisses at Kurt's throat, and Kurt shudders, says, "Oh god, you-- you're so _tight_ , Blaine."

"Come on," Blaine repeats, pressing his hips back a little even though he must be sore, and when he sucks hard at the spot where Kurt's neck meets his shoulder that's it, Kurt's coming, hips jerking up and fingers digging hard into Blaine's shoulders as Blaine clenches around him and Kurt's making some kind of desperate, breathy noises but he doesn't even _care_ because the rush of his orgasm makes everything hot and loose and amazing.

"Gah," Kurt says, because it's what he's thinking and words are overrated when he just had a mind-blowing orgasm. He slumps back into the bed and mostly ignores the way Blaine's laughing into his shoulder.

"Was it good for you too?" Blaine whispers, and Kurt groans, finally opening his eyes. Blaine peers down at him with bright eyes, his pupils blown and face all flushed and sweaty in a way that should be kind of gross, but just makes Kurt surge forward and kiss him. He doubts he looks much better, anyway.

"You are so fucking hot," Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth, his teeth catching unapologetically at Blaine's bottom lip. "That was so fucking hot. Fuck."

"I could _feel_ you come inside me," Blaine says, voice still a little growly.

"Really?" Blaine nods, nuzzling at Kurt's jaw and then nipping down his neck to lick over what is probably now a giant hickey on his shoulder. Kurt's pretty sure Blaine has nail marks on his shoulders, though, so he can't really be mad. "What did it feel like?" Kurt asks, sliding his hands down Blaine's back to pet at the small of his back.

"Wet, mostly," Blaine says, laughing. "Wet and warm, and it was like-- I don't know. It's hard to describe."

"But you liked it?" Kurt asks, curious.

"Yes," Blaine says, emphatically. " _Yes_ , Kurt, fuck," and then he squeezes around Kurt and Kurt hisses, because holy shit he can _feel_ it, can feel his come moving around his own cock.

"You've got to stop that," Kurt gasps. "I can't get hard again so soon, it _hurts_."

"How do you think I feel?" Blaine asks. "I'm the one with your cock still in my ass."

"This is so romantic," Kurt says, rolling his eyes and grabbing onto Blaine's hips so he can help Blaine lift off of him. It's a shock of sensation, his cock slipping out of the wet heat of Blaine to fall wetly onto his stomach in the cool air. Blaine just groans and collapses on his side, nuzzling his face against Kurt's neck. Kurt can't help but look down at his cock where it's lying on his stomach, and-- _wow_. He can see his come still streaking his skin, and before he can think to talk himself out of it he's reaching around Blaine, trailing his fingers gently over Blaine's hole. Blaine hisses but he spreads his legs a little, giving Kurt more room to stroke over him. Blaine's wet, wet and open and Kurt groans when Blaine clenches under his fingers and his come starts to slide out.

"Oh, that's so gross," Blaine laughs, hiding his face against Kurt's arm.

"Umm, sure," Kurt says faintly, rubbing a little more firmly over Blaine and pressing just the tip of his finger inside. "Gross. Totally."

"Oh," Blaine says, lifting up to grin at Kurt. "Really?"

"Whatever," Kurt says, blushing.

"It's okay," Blaine says, kissing him softly. "I thought it was hot too, I just didn't want you to judge me." Kurt laughs, catching Blaine's lips and kissing him again, deeper this time, reluctantly pulling his fingers away when Blaine starts to squirm away from the touch. "Sorry," Blaine says against his mouth. "Sore."

"Sorry," Kurt whispers back, petting at the small of Blaine's back.

"No you're not," Blaine says, smiling down at him.

"You're right, I'm not," Kurt says happily. "We just had _sex_."

"We did," Blaine agrees. "And now we should have a shower, and you should call your dad and say you're staying with Mercedes tonight so we can spend the night together."

"What about your parents?" Kurt asks.

"They're staying over at my aunt's house tonight for some party," Blaine says.

"That is pertinent information, Blaine," Kurt says with a groan. "Why did you even _bother_ with the picnic pretense?"

"Because I was hoping it would go really well and you'd be so overcome with appreciation for me that you'd throw yourself at me. Bodily," Blaine clarifies, like Kurt might be confused.

"I probably shouldn't admit this," Kurt says, "but you didn't have to go through all the effort."

"It's alright," Blaine shrugs, smiling up at him. "You're worth it."

"Mmm, I am, aren't I?" Kurt asks, sitting up and stretching lazily before he gets to his feet and helps Blaine up from the bed, both of them stumbling a little on shaky legs. "Just for that, I'll wash your hair in the shower."

"Oh," Blaine says, flushing. "Um. I kind of need to..." he trails off, looking down and shuffling nervously, and _oh_. Right. Kurt thinks about it for a minute, and then flushes himself when he realizes how very okay he is with the thought of watching Blaine clean himself up.

"I'm okay with that," Kurt says, going for casual but coming off kind of breathless.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine says, raising his eyebrows and giving a mock gasp. "Sex has turned you into a _pervert_."

"And whose fault is that?" Kurt asks, grabbing Blaine's arm and leading him toward the bathroom.

"Mmm, mine," Blaine says, leaning in to kiss Kurt's neck as Kurt walks over to the shower to turn on the faucets. Blaine's shower isn't quite as nice as the one at the hotel but it's close, and there's more than enough room for both of them. "Are you okay using my soap and shampoo, by the way?" Blaine asks, digging through the cupboard under his sink for an extra towel.

"I'll make do," Kurt says softly. He secretly is looking forward to smelling like Blaine, clichéd Old Spice body wash and all. "Okay, water's ready!"

"Party time," Blaine says with a goofy grin, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist to kiss his neck again before stepping into the shower. There's an embarrassingly long moment where Kurt just stares at Blaine under the spray of the water, tilting his head back and rubbing his hands through his hair while water slides down his shoulders and chest and stomach and--

"Are you joining me?" Blaine asks, grinning, and Kurt rolls his eyes, stepping into the shower and standing under the spray when Blaine steps aside.

"I was just--"

"Checking me out?"

"Don't ruin it," Kurt warns, reaching out to slap Blaine's ass, probably a little harder than he should, the sound obscenely loud in the shower. Blaine makes a choked back noise and turns his head away, Kurt thinks they might both be blushing. " _Really_?"

"No. Maybe. Shut up," Blaine says, looking back at Kurt and letting his eyes trail down Kurt's body in a way that makes Kurt flush even hotter.

"Now who's checking whom out?" Kurt asks, clearing his throat when his voice comes out a little rough.

"Turnabout's fair play," Blaine says, shrugging. "Now turn-about."

"You are such a nerd," Kurt says with a laugh, because _seriously_.

"You say nerd, I say wordsmith."

"I say nerdsmith," Kurt mumbles, sputtering when Blaine bats his hand at the spray that's glancing off of Kurt's shoulders and splashes water at his face.

"Turn around, please, nerdsmith," Blaine says, stretching up to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose.

"Fine," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. He still kind of likes the idea of watching Blaine clean up, but he knows that if the situations were reversed he'd probably be mortified, so he turns around to face the shower head and give Blaine some privacy, stepping to the side so enough water can go around him for Blaine to use. Kurt grabs the loofah he'd bought Blaine back when he first found out Blaine still used washcloths to bathe with and squirts some of his body wash onto it. "I still can't believe you actually use Old Spice," he says he works it into a lather and starts to scrub. "Even Finn at least uses the equally tacky but age-appropriate Axe. Old Spice is for dads and grandpas."

"It is not," Blaine says, from behind him. "It's hip now. Haven't you seen the commercials? They're very convincing."

"There is still so, so much I have to teach you," Kurt sighs, rinsing the loofah and then adding a bit more body wash and passing it back to Blaine, because he knows if he doesn't Blaine will just use his hands and water to shower with and Kurt can't abide that. He looks around, spotting Blaine's shampoo in the corner. He reaches for it and then almost drops it, cracking up as soon as he sees the name.

"What?" Blaine asks, sounding resigned.

"Curly Sexy Hair?" Kurt asks, waving the bottle around over his shoulder. "Really?"

"You told me to stop using so much gel because you liked my curls, and _then_ you told me to get shampoo specifically for curly hair when you thought they were too dry, and now you're not happy with the shampoo I got? Really?" Blaine asks. Kurt can just picture the way the corner of his mouth is turned up and the way his nose is crinkled like it gets when he's annoyed at Kurt.

"And I appreciate that, Blaine, I do," Kurt says gently, "but you had to choose shampoo named Curly Sexy Hair?"

"Curly is _in_ the name," Blaine grumps, and then he falls suspiciously silent for just long enough that Kurt knows he's probably doing more than just washing himself.

"Blaine?" he asks brightly as he starts to work the shampoo into his hair. "You wouldn't happen to be fingering yourself right now, would you?"

"No?" Blaine says after a moment.

"Are you not _sure_ you're fingering yourself?" Kurt asks, awkwardly leaning forward into the spray to rinse his hair out so he doesn't turn around before Blaine gives him the okay.

"I was just being thorough," Blaine says, his voice breathy, and Kurt bites his lip, abandoning working conditioner in his hair so he can turn around. He smiles when Blaine draws his hand back from behind himself, flushed from more than the hot water.

"Just being thorough, huh?" Kurt asks, staring pointedly at Blaine's cock where it's half-hard again.

"Like you're one to talk," Blaine says, staring right back down at Kurt's cock, and Kurt just shrugs and bends his head back under the spray, rinsing the conditioner out. He's been hard since Blaine told him to turn around. It's kind of an unavoidable side effect of thinking about Blaine washing Kurt's come out of himself.

"Seriously, though," Kurt says, making sure all of the conditioner is out of his hair before reaching for the shampoo and waving it at Blaine. "Curly Sexy Hair."

"Curly is _in_ the name," Blaine insists.

"So is sexy," Kurt says, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine throws the loofah at Kurt's chest, hard, and Kurt rolls his eyes and drops it on the little shelf in Blaine's shower, grabbing Blaine's hips and tugging him close. "I'm sorry for teasing," Kurt says quietly, brushing his lips over Blaine's. "Let me wash your hair?"

"Will you do that massaging thing you do when I get headaches?" Blaine asks, kissing Kurt. They're still under the spray of the water and there's something strangely exciting about being close to Blaine like this, naked and wet, that just makes Kurt harder.

"Turn around," is all Kurt says, stepping back and grabbing the shampoo again. It's possible Kurt has thought about this a billion times, even before they were dating, so he plans to take advantage of finally getting the chance to wash his boyfriend's hair.

Kurt pours some shampoo into his palm and then rubs his hands together before sinking them into Blaine's hair, working the shampoo into Blaine's curls. Blaine hums softly, tilting his head back into Kurt's hands as Kurt's fingers start to scratch at his scalp.

"You're so good at this. Best way to follow up losing my anal virginity ever."

Kurt snorts, ducking his head to kiss Blaine's cheek. "I can hardly stand how romantic you are, Blaine."

"I just love you and your hands make me feel good," Blaine says, tilting his head back enough so that Kurt can see his pout, but Kurt just rolls his eyes and steps closer to Blaine, his cock brushing over Blaine's lower back mostly on accident.

"I love you too," Kurt says into Blaine's ear, his fingers going tight in Blaine's hair when Blaine tries to press back against Kurt's cock. Blaine whines a little when Kurt pulls his hips back, but they just had sex and the point of this shower was to clean up, not to have even more sex. Kurt goes back to scrubbing at Blaine's scalp, letting his fingers move down to rub slowly at Blaine's temples.

"That's my favorite. _You're_ my favorite," Blaine says, slumping back against Kurt and moaning in a _seriously_ obscene way.

"You're so easy for this," Kurt says, smiling at the back of Blaine's head.

"I'm okay with that just as long as you never stop," Blaine moans happily.

"You have to rinse this shampoo out, sorry," Kurt says, letting his hands fall to Blaine's shoulders and maneuver him until he's turned around and standing under the spray. Blaine's eyes are closed and he doesn't bother to open them, just tilting his head back into the water and letting Kurt make sure the shampoo gets rinsed out. "Lazy," Kurt says fondly, kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Mmm," Blaine hums, reaching out blindly for Kurt and pulling him closer once his hands find Kurt's hips. Kurt's breath catches when their cocks brush together and Blaine smiles, his hips tilting forward so his cock slides over Kurt's thigh. "Fuck conditioner," Blaine says, blinking his eyes open once Kurt's done rinsing the shampoo out.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Kurt grins back at Blaine when Blaine tightens his fingers around Kurt's waist, pulling him even closer. They're both under the spray of water now, and Kurt reaches back behind Blaine to turn the knob some so it stays hot. "Have I mentioned how wonderful your water pressure is yet?"

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine says in a low voice, almost whining, and Kurt rolls his eyes and drops his head forward, letting Blaine kiss him hard as their hips move together in a slow grind, cocks sliding wetly between their bodies. Kurt has his arms around Blaine's waist, but as their breathing picks up and Blaine starts to make short, soft noises each time their cocks brush, Kurt lets his hands slide down to Blaine's ass. He squeezes a little and when he's rewarded with Blaine groaning into his mouth, Kurt can't quite resist letting his fingers slide down between Blaine's cheeks, brushing over his hole. "Oh god."

"Sorry!" Kurt says automatically, drawing his fingers back, but Blaine shakes his head, pressing his face into Kurt's neck.

"That was a good 'oh god,' baby."

Kurt bites his lip. He's not sure if he'll ever get used to the way his stomach twists when Blaine calls him that. "You're not sore?"

"Well, a little," Blaine says, mouth open over Kurt's collarbone and hips still grinding forward with Kurt's, "but the way you _felt_ , Kurt, fuck."

"You keep saying that," Kurt gasps, grabbing tighter at Blaine's ass. "Next time we should-- maybe just your fingers, but I want--"

Blaine groans, grabbing at Kurt's hips and pulling until Blaine's back hits the wall of the shower, tugging Kurt forward until Kurt's pinning him there. Blaine blinks up at Kurt slowly, water dripping down his cheek and nose and eyelashes, and Kurt surges forward to kiss Blaine.

"You want my fingers?" Blaine asks in a husky voice, muffled slightly by the pounding water, and Kurt just kisses harder, dragging Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth. Blaine's hand slides down over Kurt's ass and Kurt's hips jerk forward sharply, his cock hard and throbbing where it slides against Blaine's. The friction is just a tease, not enough to actually come, so Kurt lets go of Blaine's lip and tilts his forehead against Blaine's as he reaches between them and makes a fist around both their cocks. Kurt can't get his fingers all the way around but now as they grind together the slide is much better, Kurt gasping out each time the head of his cock bumps up right underneath Blaine's.

"You'd be so tight, Kurt," Blaine whispers hotly. "Fuck, just think-- just imagine me stretching you open with my fingers, rubbing inside you until you feel like you could come without even being touched--"

"Blaine, please," Kurt moans desperately, everything hot and urgent as he speeds up his hand where he's jerking them both off. Blaine tilts his head so his mouth is right by Kurt's ear when he continues, his breath hot and lips brushing over the shell of it in a way that makes Kurt shudder, makes his knees feel like buckling.

"I'd make it so good," he whispers shakily. "Get you all-- you'd be open and ready, and I'd just slide inside and start _fucking_ you," Blaine growls, fingers digging hard into Kurt's ass, hard enough that Kurt might have _marks_ later. "So hard, Kurt, you'd be so full, and you'd--"

"God, just shut up," Kurt gasps, turning his head and smashing his mouth against Blaine's as he starts to come. He tries to kiss Blaine but his mouth goes slack, his whole body strung tight and his face scrunched up from how _hard_ he comes. Blaine makes a noise against Kurt's mouth that Kurt barely hears over the loud rush in his ears, and then Blaine is sliding his own fingers over Kurt's, hand moving fast to keep jerking them off. Kurt whines, cock starting to go sensitive and his legs starting to go wobbly, but it doesn't take long for Blaine to come, his breath hitching right before he lets out a long, deep moan and comes over both their hands, over their cocks.

When Blaine finally slumps back against the shower wall, panting just as hard as Kurt is, Kurt pulls away and stares down at him, the way his eyelashes fan over his flushed cheeks and the way his lips are dark and swollen. Kurt isn't sure if he's ever seen anything hotter.

"Wow," Blaine rasps, fixing his dark, heavy-lidded eyes on Kurt before he straightens up. "That was--"

"Definitely wow," Kurt agrees, reaching blindly for the shower knob in a futile attempt to keep the water from going cold. "We should probably rinse off and get out now, though, I think I'm starting to prune."

Blaine laughs, the sound rough and loud and wonderful, and Kurt just leans into him when he slides his arm around Kurt's waist and kisses his cheek, angling them both back under the spray. "It's called 'afterglow,' Kurt."

"We can afterglow as soon as I'm warm and dry," Kurt replies, and Blaine laughs again as he tucks his face into Kurt's neck.

-

"I could get used to you in my bed," Blaine says later that night when they're curled up under the covers together.

"Me too," Kurt says, stretching sleepily and swatting Blaine's hands away when he tries to tickle Kurt's ribs. He could get used to a lot of things about today, really. After getting dried off and dressed (well, they made out on a towel on Blaine's bed for twenty minutes first, but Blaine insisted it was a very important part of the post-virginity loss process), Blaine cleaned up the hallway while Kurt called his dad ("Stop freaking out about this." "I'm _not_ freaking out about this, but what if he can tell from my voice that I've just had sex? Oh my god, I'm freaking out about this.") and then they had picnic: take two on a blanket in Blaine's dining room before going back up to Blaine's room to get ready for bed.

"I could get used to all of this," Blaine says quietly once Kurt's settled back down beside him.

"Me too," Kurt repeats, his stomach fluttering the way it always does when Blaine manages to read his mind. He leans in, kissing Blaine softly until he yawns against his mouth and breaks off, laughing. "Sex is tiring, okay?" Kurt whines.

"Was it what you wanted, though?" Blaine asks, stroking Kurt's hair off of his forehead.

"No," Kurt answers truthfully. "What I wanted was what we had in the hotel room. Rose petals and candles and chocolate strawberries and all of that."

"Oh," Blaine says quietly, tensing up beside him.

"Honey, no, let me finish," Kurt says, squeezing at his waist. "That's what I wanted, because that was the fantasy I've had in my head forever. What I got was better. _So_ much better."

"Unplanned, frantic sex after the world's worst picnic?" Blaine asks.

"Exactly," Kurt says, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "I had all these great big plans and things that I thought I wanted, and then you showed up and ruined everything," Kurt says fondly.

"Um."

"It's a good thing," Kurt assures him. "Life would be boring if things always went according to plan."

"Then I guess I'm... glad I ruined your life?" Blaine says hesitantly.

"Me too," Kurt sighs happily, kissing Blaine's forehead and cuddling closer under the covers.

 **August 20th**

"Well _someone_ got laid!" Santana proclaims loudly as soon as Kurt and Blaine descend the steps to Rachel's basement for her End of Summer/Start of School Trainwreck Extravaganza.

"Who?" Finn asks, spinning around and then grimacing when he sees Kurt and Blaine. "Oh," he says loudly. "I must have heard that wrong." Santana shoots him a weird look and then slinks over to them, putting an arm around both of their shoulders.

"I'm so glad that you're no longer pathetic virgins," she says. "I was starting to feel sad for you."

"Santana, would you shut up?" Kurt says, rolling his eyes and sliding out from under her arm. "What Blaine and I have or have not done in private is no one's business but our own."

"That totally means you did it," Santana says with a smirk, turning her terrifying attentions on Blaine. "I can tell," she says, trailing her finger down Blaine's chest. "You look all smug and _satisfied_."

"Get off of my boyfriend, Santana," Kurt says, tugging Blaine away from her. "And stop talking about our sex life."

"So you _have_ a sex life!" Santana says victoriously.

"Hey, how about some karaoke, guys? Some very loud karaoke?" Finn shouts.

"You cannot tell if someone's had sex just by looking at them," Kurt says, ignoring Finn.

"No, she totally can," Brittany says, wandering by with a punch bowl full of chips clutched to her chest. "It's like her third sense or something."

"See?" Santana says proudly. "I knows when someone's boots have been knocking, and your lovely lady boots have been _busy_ , Hummel."

"Duh," Puck says from the corner where he's trying to shoot M&Ms into Lauren's cleavage. "They totally hit that shit like a month ago. I should know, I was there." Suddenly everyone in the room, even Finn, seems very, very interested in the conversation. "Not like _that_ , guys, I just hooked them up with a hotel room. It's called being a bro."

"That's great," Finn says loudly. "That you and Kurt are bros now. Like me and Kurt are bros. Only Kurt is my _actual_ brother, so I'm really glad to hear he's making friends."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Puck asks.

"I'm talking about how Kurt and Blaine and Puck had a lovely time this summer being _friends_."

"Finn, I think you're confused," Rachel says, stumbling over with a wine cooler clutched to her chest. "Kurt and Blaine had _sex_."

"That's really great, that Kurt and Blaine did lots of volunteering!" Finn says desperately, his voice high and strangled. "Rachel, will you please go get me another drink? Or twelve?"

"Hot gay sex!" Puck shouts, directly into Finn's ear, and Kurt grabs Blaine and ducks away into a relatively quiet corner while Finn tries to get Puck in a headlock while talking about family and over-sharing and things he doesn't need to know. Unfortunately, Kurt walks straight into Mercedes.

"You didn't tell me?" she asks, giving him a glare that is frankly terrifying.

"I'm just gonna go... not be here," Blaine says, darting away before Kurt can try to force him to stay.

"I didn't tell _anyone_ ," Kurt says with a sigh. "We just haven't exactly hung out lately, not to mention you've been keeping your _own_ big secret all summer." Mercedes is quiet for a minute, her jaw set in a tight line and her eyes still angry, but then she slumps visibly and lets out a sigh.

"I know," she says. "I've been kind of distracted all summer too."

"No hard feelings?" Kurt asks, giving her his best puppy eyes and linking his arm through hers.

"Ugh, you know I hate that face," Mercedes says, smacking his shoulder but squeezing his arm closer and tipping her head onto his shoulder. "No hard feelings," she says. "Except for the ones in your _pants_ , Mr. Sex Machine."

"Shut it, or I won't give you all the details later," Kurt threatens.

"Liar," Mercedes says happily. "Just tell me one thing: was it good?"

"It was more than good," Kurt says, unable to keep the dreamy smile from his face. "It was _amazing_."

-

"And that's why," Mike finishes, spreading his arms grandly, "you never follow a dog down an alley behind Breadstix."

"Fucking _noted_ ," Santana says drunkenly, tipping her cup to Mike and managing to spill beer on Quinn's head where it's resting in her lap. "Oops."

"It's okay," Quinn slurs, not sounding bothered at all. "This way I don't have to get up to drink."

Kurt wants to make fun of her, but he's a little tipsy himself. He's sitting in one of the deep chairs in Rachel's basement with Blaine in his lap and he has no intention of moving any time soon. Blaine doesn't seem to have plans to move either, if the way he's nuzzling into Kurt and dropping sloppy kisses all over his neck and ear and jaw are any indication.

"I have an idea!" Santana says suddenly, jumping up so quickly that Quinn's head hits the floor with a _thunk_. She runs over to the bar and grabs an empty bottle, and Kurt groans.

"We're not playing," Kurt whispers to Blaine. "I don't feel like sharing."

"Don't wanna kiss anyone but you," Blaine says, squirming a little closer and tipping Kurt's face up so he can kiss him.

"Someone's starting early!" Tina whoops, and Kurt pulls back reluctantly, rolling his eyes at her.

"We're not playing spin the bottle," Santana says, tossing the empty bottle away and reaching for a full bottle of vodka. "Everyone hold up your cups if you're empty! We are gonna play us a good old-fashioned game of I Never."

"Oh god," Kurt says, because that might be an even worse idea than Spin The Bottle. "This feels like a trap," he hisses to Blaine.

" _You_ feel like a trap," Blaine says, sucking at his earlobe. Kurt's still in the middle of rolling his eyes when Santana holds her glass up with a gleam in her eye.

"Never have I ever lost my virginity in the past three months," she says with a grin, looking at Kurt expectantly. Kurt rolls his eyes and takes a drink, and he's holding his cup out to Blaine so he can take a sip when Sam and Mercedes raise their cups simultaneously and take a drink.

"Oh my _god_ ," Kurt gasps, looking back and forth between them.

"Awesome, dude!" Artie says, holding his hand out to Sam for a high five.

"Get it, girl," Puck says, patting Mercedes on the back. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Seriously?" Kurt asks, staring daggers at Mercedes. "And you were mad at _me_?"

"We'll talk about this later," Mercedes hisses at him.

Kurt wants to push the issue but then Brittany stands up and loudly proclaims, "Never have I ever ridden a walrus."

-

After a truly scarring game of I Never where Kurt learns, among other things, that Puck has had sex with an inanimate object, Santana has had a sex dream about Principal Figgins, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Puck, Santana, and Brittany have used handcuffs during sex, and Finn has gone to the hospital for a penis-related injury, Kurt decides that he's had more than enough to drink for one night. He's just glad Finn hadn't elaborated.

At least he hadn't during the game, anyway. He's been standing beside Kurt for the past few minutes, fidgeting while they watch Rachel and Blaine sing an increasingly slurred version of _Islands In The Stream_.

"Would you just spit it out?" Kurt asks, after Finn nearly elbows him in the neck while trying to dance along to the music. "I'm sure you can't wait to tell me how disgusted you are that I've had sex."

"Kurt, c'mon, it has nothing to do with that," Finn says with a sigh. "I wish you'd start believing me when I say the only reason I don't want to see or hear about this stuff is because you're kind of my brother."

"Your gay brother," Kurt says, taking a drink. Maybe he's not as done as he thought.

"Dude, do you want to see me and Rachel make out? Or think about us having sex?"

"No, but I have to, because, unlike me and Blaine, no one cares when you make out with your significant other in public."

"Kurt, I'm-- I'm sorry, okay?" Finn says, staring down at Kurt earnestly. "I'm sorry if that's what you've thought this entire time, but that's not why this is weird for me. It's weird because you're my brother and every time I have to think about you and Blaine having sex I have to think about what happens if you two break up, or Blaine does something shitty and then I have to beat him up."

"You're serious," Kurt says after a few seconds, gaping up at Finn.

"Yes, I'm serious," Finn says. "I like Blaine. He's a cool little dude and he makes you really happy and I like it when you're happy. I just don't like to think about all the bad things that could happen."

"Oh, Finn," Kurt sighs, putting his cup down on the table next to him. "That's somewhat misguided, but really sweet."

"Yeah, well," Finn grumbles, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulling him into a quick sideways hug before letting go.

"Under no circumstances are you to beat Blaine up, though," Kurt says as Blaine finishes the song with a wailed high note and falls off the stage with a thud. "See? He'll take care of it himself eventually. Just give it time."

-

"How am I supposed to sleep when this is happening?" Kurt moans. The fact that he's trying to fall asleep on the basement floor is hard enough to reconcile, but sleeping is not an easy feat to accomplish while Puck and Rachel are sobbing their way through _With A Little Help From My Friends_ while everyone else is trying to sleep on various unwieldy surfaces. Kurt's sharing a sofa cushion pillow with Sam, who's already snoring, and Mercedes is curled up on Sam's chest, her arm stretched over him to pet at Blaine's hair where his head is resting on Kurt's stomach.

"Good kitty," Mercedes says sleepily.

"Purr," Blaine says happily. "No, wait, that was supposed to be the noise. Kurt, I forgot how to make noises."

"Go to sleep," Kurt says, grinning fondly at both of them before picking Mercedes' hand up and dropping it back on Sam's chest.

"You stopped the petting," Blaine yawns. "I was a kitty."

"You sure were," Kurt says, reaching down to stroke at Blaine's hair himself. Blaine makes a sleepy noise and nuzzles closer, pressing his face against Kurt's belly and wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I missed falling asleep with you," Blaine whispers into his shirt.

"Me too," Kurt says, twining the fingers of his free hand with Blaine's where they rest on his hip. Blaine hums happily and squeezes at his hand, then sits up, suddenly, looking around before he slumps back down and lets out a relieved breath.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asks, trying to keep his laughter quiet so he doesn't wake up Sam and Mercedes.

"I forgot we were in Rachel's basement," Blaine says with a sigh, scooting up so he can lie back down beside Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and tangling their legs together.

"Where did you think we were?" Kurt asks, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and pulling him close as a microphone hits the floor with a squeal of feedback and Kurt watches Puck stumble off the stage and straight into Lauren where she's asleep in a chair. He faceplants into her chest and then crawls around her, wedging himself between the arm of the chair and her body. Rachel keeps singing random mumbles about eating pie with a little help from her friends before Finn walks over and turns her mic off, guiding her up the stairs and presumably to her room. Lucky bastard. Kurt considers going upstairs and hunting down a couch or something, but then Blaine's poking him in the chest.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asks.

"No," Kurt says. "Sorry. What?"

"I thought we were at your house for a minute," he says. "I could, like, feel your dad getting ready to strike."

"You are getting ridiculous with this," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. He still hasn't told Blaine that his dad is pretty fond of him, mostly because he doesn't want to reap whatever consequences would come with Blaine having that information.

"You don't know what it's like," Blaine says into his neck. "I have dreams where he's a vulture. Just watching. Waiting."

"I know that you should probably stop having dreams about my dad," Kurt says, making a face at the ceiling. "Gross, Blaine."

"They're not sexy dreams," Blaine says. "They're scary. So scary."

"Still gross," Kurt says.

"Santana!" Brittany suddenly yells loudly from on top of the washing machine where she's curled up inside of someone's letterman jacket. "Sharks are surrounding me."

"Use your lasers," Santana mumbles from where she, Quinn, and Tina are collapsed on a pile of sofa cushions with Mike somewhere underneath them.

"Pew, pew, pew!" Artie says weakly. Kurt isn't sure how he got up on the bar and it's possibly dangerous for him to sleep up there, but Kurt's too tired to point it out.

"Everyone shut up," Kurt says. "It's time for sleeping."

"So's your face," Puck mumbles into Lauren's boobs. Lauren smacks at the back of his head, and Kurt snorts out a laugh.

"I don't want to go to sleep," Blaine says, brushing his lips over Kurt's neck so softly that it tickles. "I just wanna love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt laughs, his fingers squeezing at Blaine's waist. "You can still love me while you sleep, Blaine Anderson. And when you wake up. I'm sad this summer's almost over, though. It's been amazing."

"Awww," Blaine says sleepily, lifting his head up to meet Kurt's eyes. "That just means we have to make fall even _more_ amazing," he says, grinning at Kurt in an infectious way where Kurt physically has to grin back. "And then winter will be even more amazing than that, and then _spring_ will have to be, like--"

Kurt cuts Blaine off with a kiss, moving his lips slowly until Blaine stops trying to talk and kisses back. Blaine reaches up and fists his hand into Kurt's shirt, kissing deeper, and it takes Mercedes mumbling in her sleep for Kurt to realize where they are and pull back, already panting a little.

"Okay. Sleep time," Kurt says, only mostly meaning it. He _really_ likes kissing.

"I bet no one's in the bathroom," Blaine breathes out hotly against Kurt's mouth, trying to move back in for another kiss. "We could go make out there."

Kurt laughs, rubbing his nose over Blaine's cheek before kissing him softly and pulling back again. "Good _night_ , Blaine. I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine whispers after an exaggerated sigh, dropping his head back down to Kurt's chest. Kurt has a feeling his arms will fall asleep before he does, or possibly Blaine will drool all over his shirt, but right now he's warm and everything's still a little fuzzy from the alcohol and there really isn't anywhere else Kurt would rather be, even if that place is Rachel Berry's basement.  



End file.
